Sifting Downward
by Kiell Aeron
Summary: Lily is half witch and half vampire. James is half nymph half werewolf. You think those combinations are screwed? The pairings aren't as messy as they seem and together they fit quite nicely. Lovehate Complete
1. Mommy Fearest

"Mother, I don't want to go to fifth year," I said to the nymph beside me who still looked as though she was in her twenties although she was well within her forties. "Sianai," she said to shush me. Sianai is the nicest way to say 'shut the fuck up' in the nymphian tongue. "Mother.I'm not even a warlock. You're a nymph and Father is a werewolf, how does it work?" I continued to press as she crystallized a bunch of my clothes so they would be fresh and neatly pressed by the time I got to Hogwarts. "James, darling, if you don't be quiet, I'll make you be quiet," she threatened as she hummed. I shut up this time. Everything was packed except my invisibility cloak and my charmed necklace. "MOTHER!" "James, what did I tell you about talking!?" "My necklace. I need it." "You lost it again? I don't understand why you can't just transform into a werewolf on full moon nights and leave the rest of us alone. At the rate you lose that necklace, I'd think you liked changing," she said ruffling my already unruly hair. I scowled. "Do you know where it is?" I asked. "You left it in the kitchen on the counter. Don't disturb anything or I'll make sure you rue it," she said with a smile. My mother is an odd woman. Loveable, but odd all the same. I found my necklace on the counter. It changed colors with the moon phase, and when it was keeping me from becoming a werewolf, it changed to black. It burned whomever else tried to wear it and left a crescent moon on their chest. I found it amusing. It had cost a fortune to get it, but we had the money, and that's all that matters. I put the necklace on, as I searched for a shirt and jeans. A grey shirt for today, I decided firmly. There was one good thing about Hogwarts, and that was that they didn't have ballet. I went through many embarrassing years taking ballet, my mom is a nymph. She has this thing about all nymphs must be able to dance in a classical way. She put me in ballet not listening to my protests. I danced well, according to my teacher, but while I was in ballet, friends of my enemies were learning karate. I sighed at the reflection of the memory, and found my shirt silently without disturbing my mother's merry packing. Sometimes, I think she enjoys sending me off. I tugged it over my head. I found my jeans not long after. "James, darling, where's your cloak? You know your father likes it when you have it with you," she said actually giving me permission to talk and help with my packing. I went to my dresser, and tapped it in code it opened. Any wrong tap and the intruder would be red for a week. Talk about red handed! I got the invisibility cloak out. "Here, Mother," I said handing it to her. "I swear James, another word and you'll be silenced," she threatened. My mother is.a temperamental woman. I needed something to keep me entertained, anything. Unlike my mother, I didn't want to pack, I didn't want to take ballet. I wanted to see what it is like to be in blood wrath. To have a lust to eat any living thing. I fingered my precious necklace carefully. I could easily take it off.I shook the thought away as though it was an annoying fly. Remus Lupin, my comrade, he went through Blood Lust. He had tried to kill us all once, but I have nature on my side.it is almost a gift from my mother, although it is my birthright as a half-nymph. There's no doubt my mother loves me, but I wasn't exactly wanted. Nymphs are just a little temperamental, and the way they're genetic build up is set up they have a high regard for dance, any dance, and they have a high regard for female children. Unfortunately for them, I was born male, which I'm happy about. They, meaning my mother and her many sisters, don't know how to treat a male child. I mean, once I received a make up kit for Christmas. I charmed it, though and placed the powders into a pie and hurled it as best I could at Serverus Snape. It not only bruised his face, but it left him looking like a messed up girl with lipstick on his forehead and blush on his nose. It stuck to him too, for a good long while. He scrubbed his pasty face until it did turn red. I laughed at the memory. I had no one to owl, nothing to do, and school was starting tomorrow. I don't know why, I just didn't like attending Hogwarts. To me, Hogwarts is where girls who don't know you or truly care about you, swoon over you and your two best comrades, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, if you just grin at them. To me, Hogwarts is the best place to play pranks on Lucious Malfoy and his greasy, slimeball of a side-kick, Severus Snape. But, these things got old. They got old quickly. I needed to be among animals, to talk to them once more, like my mother had done as a child, I needed to dance upon water and air as if I was on land, I needed to see my enemies flash before my eyes, so I knew who to stay away from. I needed to be away from silver, my father's bloodline of course, I needed to be away from homework. I needed to bolt. I've gone through this ever since second year. I always ended up on the train. My mother is a very convincing woman, or perhaps it is her magic that makes her thus. Yeah, probably the magic. "Mother, must I really go? I mean, I won't have a chance to say good bye to Father, and-" I stopped as she waved her hand producing a large thunderous clap outside. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING RIGHT NOW?" she asked. Her eyes lit to be on the brink of red. I knew Father was a wild man, but he had never told me he was insane enough to marry a silence freak. I shook my head. "Good, Jamsie. Go make yourself a snack and go play," she cooed. I felt like calling her a freak, but she's my mother and there are some things you don't do. Play? Was she crazy? With those ballet lessons she made me take the guys in my grade won't talk to me. The girls will, but they want to do more then talk. Here I am, the ultimate trickster, and I was stuck in here. Hardly anyone at Hogwarts knew I had taken ballet, those that did, a.k.a. Sirius and Remus, made fun of me and privately called me things like "Prongs on Pointe". I didn't mind so much. as long as they didn't publicly broadcast it. They also knew my mother was a nymph and that I wasn't a wizard at all. Remus accepted me for what I was because he's got it worse. There is no cure for a full-blown werewolf; he had to be guarded on moonlit nights. Sirius and I risked our lives, but with the permission of Dumbledore, our headmaster. Neither my mother or my father know. They'd flip and probably kill Dumbledore, putting us in grave danger like that. My father spends a lot of time out of the house, so he wouldn't attack us when he has the blood lust. "James, love, you're all packed," my mother said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. I didn't even WANT to go, so telling me I'm all packed didn't do anything but make me scowl. I wandered upstairs to look through the telescope. A nice, crescent waxing moon greeted me through the lens, and washed its pale, ivory beams upon me. I smiled at no one in the stillness of the night. Tomorrow, such silence will not be possible. I sighed. The stars danced in the starry sky oblivious to my troubles. I watched their flickering patterns, and unconsciously followed them twirling around on the roof top, which is luckily flat. I had no idea that the stars actually did dance, perhaps that's why we look up at them so, I said as I leaped with the North Star. This was a workout my legs haven't had in.forever, but it was something I needed to do, something to comfort me in my troubled state without thought. I turned at the sound of clapping, and whirled to face my mother. "Bravo, James, darling. You've learned it. Our dance to honor the sky," my mother said as she came closer to me and hugged me gently. "You did it as well as I did on my first try, if not better. I'm proud of you." My mother hadn't embraced me in ages, mostly what she did was threaten me to make me be quiet. She has something against noise unless it is a classic song. 


	2. An Apology from the Musketeers

"Mother, darling, why can't I tell anyone I'm a vampire? It hardly shows," I asked my mother carefully and quietly to make sure Petunia couldn't over hear. Petunia doesn't know that our father is a vampire and our mother is a witch. She just thinks we're all so bloody normal. It's hilarious really. She was born without magic, she was never told of the magic, so she believes our father is a dentist, and our mother is a scientist and botanist. She would flip if she knew the truth. She can't possibly believe that she got perfectly unblemished ivory skin from our father's side without good reason, can she? I had the same ivory skin, but unlike her, I had inherited his blood red hair as well. I got green eyes from my mother, and canines like my father's, but not quite as long as my father's. "Lily, you can't tell because that might make your peers ostracize you," she said gently as she pushed a strand of loose hair out of my face.  
  
"If they were my friends." "You already said that James Potter boy annoys you every waking minute with those pranks of his, how would you like it if the whole school did that?" she broke in. "I wouldn't like it at all," I said slowly. She was right. What is different is not accepted. Anywhere. "You're right, Mother. I'll tell no one," I said as she dropped me off at the station. At first I thought it was silly, Platform 9 ¾ . Who in the right mind would make a platform such as that one? Dumbledore, of course, I thought with a smile as I crossed through the barrier. As soon as the dark doors opened, a bucket of worms fell on my head, and I screamed. "Lily Evans, you ruined it," James said to me with a scowl as Remus and Sirius came out behind him. "Lavein,' he said still scowling. The worms were off of me in seconds. "What my friend is trying to say is, sorry Lily. The trap wasn't set for you," Remus said quickly. I felt my eyes flash silver for a moment and I calmed down before my dark secrets were revealed. "It. Is. All. Right," I said through clenched teeth. "We're very sorry, and I suppose James will apologize any minute now," Sirius said as he meaningfully jabbed James in the rib cage. "Uh, yeah, sorry, we're very sorry," James said as he snapped back into reality. He bowed and left with his friends behind him. "Freaks," I muttered, and I went in search of Kylie, one of my best friends. She was waiting in our usually compartment. "Hey, girl. What's shaking?" she asked in her normally peppy manner. "Nothing, I just got in and got covered in worms, and then the three musketeers, I have no clue where their little friend Peter is, apologized and left," I said coolly. "James Potter apologized? That's a first," Kylie noted. "I agree, but we aren't so bored and stupid we have to talk about him, do we?" I asked. "You must admit he is cute." she drifted. I threw a pillow at her. "You like him?" I accused more then asking angrily. "Not him Remus, but they are on the good looking side," Kylie said looking at me. "Chill out." "Whatever you say," I said as I pulled out a book and began to read. I noticed Kylie looking reading over my shoulder, and I let her, which is not normal for me. I jumped when I heard a crash outside of our compartment, and luckily for me, Kylie wasn't right behind my head or I would have hit her in the jaw. "What was THAT?" we asked together. I shrugged, and we went outside together. Sevillin Longbottom was head over heels, literally. "What is with people and ruining my pranks for Severus Snape today?" James muttered. "Well, I'm sorry Sev. Didn't mean to. You just, kinda stepped in," James said quickly. "Ritiren," he said. A minute later Sevillin was back on his feet. "Remus, Sirius, let's take our pranks elsewhere. They aren't appreciated here," he said as he turned on the balls of his heels and disappeared. Right then I wanted the damned and uncaring James Potter to dissolve in flames. I wanted that as Kylie and I helped Sevillin up. The klutz of our grade thanked us profusely and we went back to our cabin. 


	3. Blood Lust or Just a Genetic Adolecent S...

We were in the great hall, Remus, Sirius, and I half heartedly cheering for the new Gryffindors while the rest were cheering with all their might. Peter's parents had had him transferred to another school for wizardry, and I found that I hardly noticed the group's pet was missing. I searched for one of Gryffindor's prefects  
  
. "Syndi, may I be excused?" I asked her gently.  
  
  
  
"Just don't get yourself in trouble, okay, Jamsie?" se said as she looked at me carefully. So, my reputation precedes my appearance.  
  
  
  
"Promise," I said as I crossed my fingers behind me. Sirius and Remus howled with laughter as I walked out. "You're looking lovely today, Esmi," I said to the portrait that covered the Gryffindor commons. Every time I saw her she had gained more weight, but she was still thin enough to be considered lovely.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, James. But I still need your password," she drawled with a rich southern accent  
  
  
  
. "Figged monkeys," I said with a smile. "Close enough." The portrait swung open and I sank comfortably into a chair in the Commons. No ballet, no silence-freak of a mother. 'Why is it that when you don't have something you hate it consumes you and you end up missing it so?' I asked myself. No, no time for philosophical thinking. I'd have that and worse tomorrow. I needed to think about schemes, schemes to make my enemies miserable, and believe me, I have a ton of enemies. I pulled out a quill and a sheet of parchment. I fingered my necklace gently remembering tomorrow was Blood Lust, and I would miss it as usual. I trembled at the thought of being a dangerous, blood thirsty killer. I knew I could turn into a stag, but a werewolf I've never been. I fell off of the chair to my knees as images of killing those dear to me and eating both their flesh and bone. I've had these images before, but never this strong. I felt like tearing the necklace from me as it felt as though it seared the flesh around my neck. Claws appeared and disappeared without sign of the full-moon.  
  
  
  
"Adolescence may make his wolf-emotions run haywire," my father had said last time he had seen me. My canines enlarged themselves and shrank back to a normality. I was lucky dinner wasn't over yet. I panted out of pain and a lust for blood that wasn't being delivered. The nymph parts of me fought back making me think of a calm stream. The werewolf was stronger bringing in the image of a stag, my counter creature, and me taking it down. I cried out in sheer agony as my brain fought a war against itself. The portrait flew open.  
  
"James, are you all right?" Sirius asked. I shook my head shivering, and then I somehow came into a pure heat.  
  
"Hormones, not even that can protect him," Remus noted looking at the necklace. "I heard screaming," a new but familiar voice said. It took moments for me to register it to Lily's.  
  
"The necklace. It is making him fight himself, he'll die if it isn't off soon," Remus figured calculating everything. He reached for the necklace and I snarled menacingly. He whimpered at my reaction to his help. Yes, I was the dominant. I was alpha. The necklace was mine. 'He'll die if it isn't off soon,' Remus had said. If this is how death feels.I drifted off as I realized someone had touched my necklace. I bit the hand realizing it was Remus's, I let go quickly, and slunk into a shadow in the corner. Remus howled in pain but kept his anger in check, I'm guessing or he would have already changed. It became harder and harder to breathe, and the world around me was getting darker by the second.  
  
"What's going on here?" another new voice stated. McGonagall.  
  
I covered my ears with my hands which were going haywire exposing claws and retracting them.  
  
"James, he's gone mad," Lily stated concerned. Gee, thanks Lily, darling. I love you too. Those were my last thoughts before I was out cold. 


	4. Just an Ordinary Visit to the Hospital A...

I put a hand on James's feverish head as soon as Madame Pialin, the school nurse, let Remus, Sirius, and I visit him. His room was filled with letters concerned about his health. Mostly from fifth year girls and younger, I noted.  
  
"He's hot," I said aloud.  
  
"So a lot of girls at Hogwarts proclaim," Sirius said his eyes glinting trying to make light of the situation at hand.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant," I said glaring at Sirius. Remus laughed. "Of course not Lily. You just meant to say he's the most handsome guy you've ever seen in your life."  
  
"I DID NOT!"  
  
"Uh huh, we know how it is. Go ahead, don't give us respect we deserve for being twice as handsome as homeboy," Sirius said his eyes laughing.  
  
"But I-you two are worthless," I said. A deep growling came from James's bed.  
  
"You have no right to call my friends worth-" he began and fell back into slumber.  
  
"That was odd," Remus said studying James. "Must be from his mother's side."  
  
"So you're saying his mother is messed up?" I asked.  
  
"Hell, I believe his mother wants him to be a transvestite for the sake of her lineage," Sirius responded.  
  
"What the-" I stopped myself.  
  
"Remember the make-up kit?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Remember Severus's face?" Remus asked in return. They burst out in laughter and I stood there confused.  
  
"What're you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"You remember when Severus had all that make up junk on his face and it wouldn't come off?" Remus asked me making me have a flash of a memory. Severus was running around, tears streaming from his eyes, his face an unnatural pasty red, with make up in the wrong places. A lot of guys howled with laughter, and one said, "Use a mirror babe." I laughed out loud at the memory. How had I forgotten something that funny? How had Remus returned the memory?  
  
"That was James's work," Sirius said looking at his usually tan but currently pale friend.  
  
"James can do something beyond placing buckets of worms on door ways?" I asked shocked.  
  
"But of course. He was the one responsible for-" Remus cut himself off as James stirred and sat up holding a silly necklace at his throat. He looked at the necklace and it was dark and black. "What happened?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Your instincts nearly over took you, and that silly necklace you wear almost had you killed," Remus explained calmly. What instinct was he talking about?  
  
"Oh, okay, then get me a nurse I don't feel-" he fell back against the pillows once more.  
  
"Yup, definitely from his mother's side," Sirius said with a smile. "James will be fine, and we'll be back in business." Kylie walked in soon after he said that. She flashed a grin at Remus and looked at James sympathetically.  
  
"What's shaking with him?"  
  
"He's a teenager, that's his only problem," Remus said looking at his friend gently as though if he glanced at James any harder, James would melt or break.  
  
"Hey, I'm a teenager TOO!" Sirius cried out.  
  
"Yeah, an immature one," I pointed out. He scowled at me.  
  
"She's right, my friend. You're pretty immature," Remus said with an amused look in his eyes.  
  
"Birds of a feather flock together," Sirius said as he stuck a tongue out at Remus. Remus rolled his eyes, and Kylie and I watched this brotherly feud silently.  
  
"Thankfully, I'm not a bird," Remus said with a grin.  
  
"Fine, wolves -" Sirius began but Remus slapped a hand over his friend's mouth. "Hush, big mouth," Remus said glaring.  
  
"Sorry.I didn't mean to.I forgot they were here." Sirius said sputtering apologies.  
  
"You definitely need your senses heightened," Remus said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Do you think we should get the nurse?" Sirius asked refocusing his attention.  
  
"No, she'll kick us out, and he just needs time, that's the only thing that will make him get better unless his mother's side takes over his instinct."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"What do you two have against his mother's side?" I asked the boys glaring.  
  
"She's just a little eccentric," Remus said supplying me with an answer. If Sirius hadn't burst out laughing I would have believed him.  
  
"A LITTLE?!? You've got to be kidding! We've teased him for years about-" Remus clapped his hand over Sirius's mouth a second time.  
  
"Shush. You talk a lot."  
  
"What are you to keeping from us?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Something you don't want to know," Remus said softly.  
  
"She wouldn't have asked if she didn't want to know, dumbass," I retorted. A pained look crossed Remus's face, and he fell to his knees. Sirius went to James and shook him awake.  
  
"Wha-what?" James asked dazed.  
  
"Lily got Remus upset he's going to."  
  
"Damn it, there I was half conscious and." he began as he jumped out of the bed as if in perfect condition. He couldn't walk straight at all. Half falling, and perfectly pale I could barely believe this was the boy that just jumped out of his bed. "Lily. Kylie.now is a perfect time for you to go," he slurred. He tugged at the necklace on his neck and cried in pain. He too fell to his knees. His hands covering his ears. He silently screamed, and then fell to his side crying out and writhing as though he was dying. He gasped for air, and Kylie and I could do nothing but stare. Remus was still on his knees, but he was panting heavily as though he, too, was in dire need of oxygen. Sirius's eyes flashed golden and jumped back. I wanted to know what was going on. There is no way they could tell me there wasn't anything going on.  
  
"GO!" Sirius said forcefully. Kylie jumped and fled at the sound of his voice. I stayed. Sirius snarled. "Go, unless you want to die a horrible death," he said threateningly.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me," I said defiantly. Cries of pain and horror came from the two boys on the floor, and I noticed they were bigger then they normally were.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't. These two will. GO!" I didn't need a third warning. I left. My eyes flashed green. Something was wrong. Something dealing with blood. I wanted blood. Rich, and red. Freshly removed from its unsuspecting donor. I shook my head. Blood was for vampires, my father. I'm a witch. I have a beating heart. I quickly walked through the halls not paying attention to where I was going. I ran into Severus Snape and Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, look, its Evans," Snape jeered.  
  
"My name is Lily, Severus," I responded.  
  
"Okay, Lily Severus," Malfoy mocked. I sighed. I could kill them both, one swift bite after the Vampire Love stare. They'd be seduced, under my spell, they'd do my bidding.  
  
"Hey, Evans, isn't thinking dangerous for girls like you to do?" Snape asked as he realized I was ignoring them in my own thoughts of their death.  
  
"Only for a couple of sleaze balls like you," I said as I stormed past them.  
  
"Call me sometime!" Malfoy called from behind me. I rolled my eyes and proceeded on my way to the Gryffindor tower. Everyone was whispering about something or another and I couldn't quite catch it. I found my way to the portrait of Esmi. "Figged Popcorn." I said without trying to converse with the Lady.  
  
"Where's James?" the lady asked.  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because he always stops by and says something nice, even though he never has the right password."  
  
"Tough, let me in." She sighed and swung open. I went straight to the girl's dormitory to sleep. 


	5. A Rather Cold Hell

I screamed as thoughts of tearing, killing, shredding, and devouring every person I knew floated through my mind. Vivid pictures swamped through me. Blood every where. I licked my lips. Why did the necklace hurt me now? Why didn't it protect me? I writhed at my own thoughts. I needed air. I couldn't breathe. I was trapped. I was trapped in my own mind. I was fine, fine until Sirius woke me up. Why did he wake me up? Was he my friend? Did he know it would hurt me? I heard Remus howl. I looked up and faced Remus. He looked the way he always looked on full moon nights. Standing up-right on supremely large feet. Furry hands. His eyes were glinted silver. His normally neatly combed dark hair was unruly. His nose turned into a snout. His teeth were sharp and dangerous. A tail behind him, but not gently wagging like Padfoot's. I covered my eyes with my hands to realize that my hands resembled his. I stood. I was taller then him as I was when we were both in a normal state. I wasn't quite so furry, I observed, but my teeth were just as deadly.  
  
He started advancing on Sirius, licking his lips hungrily. It took me a moment to realize he was going to get the prey and keep it for himself. I roared and rammed my head into his ribcage. He bit my arm in return. The lanky prey tried to get away while we were fighting, but I roared and jumped in front of him snapping my jaws angrily. I could smell his fear. I fed off of it and brought my teeth closer.  
  
"It is called a tic tac," my prey said with light humor masked by fear. I wasn't in the mood for humor. I was hungry.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" a new prey said walking in. This one was tall and wiry of frame. A lot of fur came down his chin. He was old. He was weak. I would skip the young fresh one this one time. I turned to attack him. He shot at me and Remus with two green blasts. We fell. The world became dark as I gasped for air again. Was I changing again? I liked the way I was. I was hungry. I wanted to eat the old geezer. Then I remembered his name. Al Dumb.Allbus Dumbbelldoor. "James, my name is Albus Dumbledore, not All-bus Dumbbell Door," he said looking me over. "Your thoughts are loud when you're a werewolf Overly telepathic creatures they are."  
  
I wanted to be shot with a silver bullet. Let this be over with. Silver anything would kill me after a while. I wanted to eat my headmaster a moment ago. I am a terrible, terrible person because skipping over my headmaster I wanted to eat one of my best friends. I howled in shame realizing my throat wasn't equipped for that any longer. I was me. James the 'wizard'. I was "Prongs on Pointe." I had lost the blood lust. I was better. My necklace was warm, and I could tell it was weary. All the pain it had caused me didn't leave me wondering why it was warm and its stone was worn out slightly.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, I was.not myself," I apologized. I looked around for Sirius to find that he had fainted.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know," he said moderately skeptically. I shrank in fear. I knew for sure there had to be something in the rules about trying to eat your teacher. Although I wasn't anywhere near succeeding.they had to give me credit for that, right? I didn't even bite him.  
  
"What's with Remus?" I asked looking at my friend who was coughing up what looked like blood. 'Whose blood?' I wondered.  
  
"Wound," Dumbledore said with emotionless eyes.  
  
"He's never done that before," I said.  
  
"You've never hit his ribcage that hard before," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"You knew?" I asked.  
  
"I pick my timing to come in," he said with a twisted smile. "Sirius will be fine, give him some of this, he'll be a little tipsy, but he'll get better quickly," he said handing me a pink bottle.  
  
"Sirius doesn't like pink," I stated studying the bottle.  
  
"He's unconscious, he won't care about the color of his medication, James."  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Forgot, sorry."  
  
"Give Mr. Lupin some of this," he said handing me another pink bottle, but this one was glowing. "It will make him stop coughing up his own blood, too much of that.coughing I mean, and he'll be fatally ill."  
  
I nodded thinking that Remus doesn't like pink either.  
  
"And this, Mr. Potter, is your medication," he said handing me a pink and red bottle. Geez, this guy was in love with pink potions.  
  
"Um, sir, does it come in any other color?" I asked  
  
"Yes, it comes in red and pink. Quite similar to the one your holding, just turn it around, and there it will be," he said as he left smiling. I grimaced at the three pink bottles I held in my hands. Dis. Gus. Ting. I decided to tend to Remus first, since Professor said his condition could leave him fatally ill. I took the cork off the glowing pink bottle and shoved the contents down Remus's throat before he had the chance to cough again. He swallowed it, and stood up shakily.  
  
"You okay?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly while shaking his head as though to clear it. "Do you think Padfoot will kill us, for, you know.trying to eat him."  
  
"Well, no, he wouldn't.he loves us too much, besides.I have his antidote," I said smartly.  
  
"True, you have to take your own, though. I will not go through that again. Ever. Again." I laughed.  
  
"Well, it's a deal," I said as I put the red and pink bottle to my lips softly gulping the liquid within. It oddly tasted like Fruit Punch mixed with tequila. I choked as it left my throat feeling dry. In a few minutes I felt well enough.  
  
I got up and walked over to Sirius. He would choke if I put this in his mouth.he's unconscious, he can't swallow it by himself. I had no clue what to do.  
  
"Remus.how do we give him medication if he can't swallow exactly?" I asked.  
  
"Did you read the label?" Remus asked. I always knew my friend was a genius. I scanned the label quickly.  
  
"Oh, it's not a liquid.its smelling salts," I said trying to keep myself from laughter. Remus laughed for me.  
  
"Smooth, Prongs. You realize if you put that in his mouth you would have killed him for sure?" he asked teasing me.  
  
"Hey, I'm here to do everything but think," I said tartly.  
  
"Well, you can always revive him, any time now would be wonderful," he said through laughter.  
  
"I can do better," I said with a twisted smile. "Aquavedtis!" I said and a bucket of ice cold water appeared on my left.  
  
"I thought you weren't here to think," Remus noted smiling broadly.  
  
"I'm not." I stopped for a minute. "What's the spell for worms?"  
  
"Worms? Why do you need worms?"  
  
"To give him a panic attack."  
  
"Tapeworms or just worms?"  
  
"Worms, Remus. Just worms."  
  
"Oh, well I know you can do better then worms. Think for a minute."  
  
"I want worms, I don' t want to think," I said defiantly.  
  
"Fine then, Nectarinda," he said smiling. I didn't like that smile.  
  
"Nectarinda," I said quickly. A bucket of sticky nectar filled with maggots appeared. I smiled. My friend was right, as usual.  
  
"I think he's ready for wake up time, do you?" I asked.  
  
"Definitely," Remus said without hesitation. I took the bucket of ice water in hand while he took the nectar. We carefully poured it over our unconscious friend, and I held the salt under his nose for a moment. It took a while for him to react, but first he twitched, and then he screamed.  
  
"AH, BLOODY HELL!!! I DIED AND WENT TO BLOODY HELL!" he screamed. Remus and I chuckled quietly. "I didn't know it was cold in hell," he noted. "Or sticky and tickling." We laughed harder and ran before he could notice anything else. 


	6. Not so Lucky

"So, James, you're back from the wrath of the hospital wing?" I asked as I noticed the tall boy doing his Potions homework. He ignored me, and continued with his paper. He was tired as was obvious, and he was neck deep in homework. I would pity him if I didn't hate him. "What went on back there?" I asked getting straight to the point of my discussion with him.  
  
"Nothing," he said as he answered the next one. He crossed out his answer, and rewrote something.  
  
"The correct answer is polyjuice," I answered for him smartly.  
  
"Thank you, Lily, now go run off and play," he said ruefully. I noted that he took my help for granted and rewrote polyjuice as his current answer. So he IS listening to me.  
  
"What do you say, you tell me what happened, and I'll help you with your homework," I said thinking fast.  
  
"I say no." Okay, that's not the answer I had expected.  
  
"James."  
  
"Sinai," he muttered as he completed the next three questions.  
  
"Sinai?" I asked for the first time feeling stupid compared to Potter.  
  
"Nothing, just go."  
  
"Cyanide? Is that what you were trying to say?" I asked now entranced.  
  
"No, now go. Away. Please." He was becoming annoyed. I could tell by his voice, and the hurried way he was writing.  
  
"I'll go away when I want to, it isn't like you're in a private room," I said harshly. "Fine, I'll go to a private room," he said as he got up quickly. He gathered his quills and papers and left.  
  
Okay, that didn't go to well.  
  
"Hey Lils, what's up?" Kylie asked as she entered the Commons.  
  
"Nothing, what's up with you?" I asked in return.  
  
"Something great."  
  
"What?" I asked getting excited.  
  
"Guess!" she squealed.  
  
"Malfoy and Snape are going to be gone forever?"  
  
"Better!"  
  
"What gets better then that?" I asked now really wanting to know.  
  
"I have a date with Remus," she said smiling broadly.  
  
"That's great," I said genuinely happy for my friend. Remus wasn't of a bad sort.  
  
"That's not the best of it.it's a double date.you get to go with James!" Hold up.  
  
"I beg pardon?"  
  
"Remus thinks that James needs to get out more, ever since that freak thing in the hospital James has been hostile towards most everyone. I needed to get a date for James, so I volunteered you.and." she trailed off.  
  
"James would never agree, more importantly I don't agree," I said angrily.  
  
"Please? For me? Just one date. It will be meaningless," she said her eyes saddened. I couldn't stand to see my friend this depressed, and she hasn't even done anything. I've finally done it. I've finally turned into a compassionate sap. Someone save me!  
  
"Fine, but never again."  
  
"Yay! Thank you Lily, thank you so much!" she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug.  
  
'Get off," I said playfully, but forcefully. She danced to the dorm. 'Love is a disgusting waste of human time,' I thought to myself watching Kylie merrily turn to her room. Then it struck me, I have a date with James Potter. Woah, delayed reaction. There's no bloody way I'm going out with damn James Potter. I'd rather go out with Mal-no, no I wouldn't. Well, maybe I would. Potter or Malfoy, hell, I'd rather just die. I momentarily wondered why I was standing in the Commons interrogating myself about whether I'd rather go out with Potter or Malfoy. With that I left the Commons and went to the library to see his 'highness' working through the last of his papers at a table. Did he know of our arranged date? 


	7. A Lot of Work

I looked up to face Lily staring at me. What was with this girl? I want to be alone I hate people, I hate witches, I hate..EVERYTHING. I quickly scratched out the answers to some of my final papers. I put one hand around the necklace gently, but jerked my hand off. I would not change.not in the library, any how. I returned to my work and ignored Lily's gaze as long as I could. I finally looked up again challenging her, forcing her to look away, when she finally did I snorted. I was dominate. Always and forever. I finished my Potions assignment, and turned to Transfiguration. I looked up and she was looking at me, again. I was getting deeply annoyed. I got up and walked over to her.  
  
"What is it?" I asked roughly, but softly so the librarian wouldn't get upset.  
  
"You aren't normal," she said just as softly and l met her eyes, and I saw what she saw. She knew I wasn't normal.even for a warlock, but she wasn't sure what. She needed a lead, something to tell her who and what I am.  
  
"Of course I'm not normal. I'm a wizard after all."  
  
"Not that way, Stupid. You know what I mean."  
  
"I.don't know what you're talking about," I said, shifting my weight to my right foot.  
  
"Ah, but alas you do.," as she said that she looked at me intensely, this time I wanted to turn away but could not. What spell was this? What creature is she? No one, nothing, had this control over me. I wasn't going to let a girl win. I turned up the heat and glared having my eyes waver silver and back. She finally turned and left. I smiled crookedly, and finished my paper. I had a few more assignments to do, but it was getting late, and I was getting tired. I had one last thing to check out before anything else. Who was this strange and alluring challenger of mine, Lily Evans? There must something. To stare at me, look me in the face, and only to figure out what I am. I went to the Forbidden Section of the library unnoticed. I sifted through books, Mythical Creatures Pairings FYI. Amusing enough title. I shoved it into my shirt and winced at its coldness against me. I strolled out of the Forbidden Section quietly and made a short show of gathering my papers. I got upstairs and went to the top bunk.  
  
"Microlumos," I said, and in saying thus a small, comforting light came on. I looked over the book. Inside were pictures of how certain hybrid creatures look, or will look when full grown. I found one of a werewolf and nymph. It was a beautiful young lady. Small and delicate, quite like my mother but there was something mysterious that drew you toward her. They had no male pictures for such a pairing. I wasn't as astonished as I would have hoped to have been.  
  
I flipped through and found awkward combinations there were some odd ones I did not want to know about, such as: Centaurs and Dragons, Mermen and one of Cerberus' spawn, Vampires and Sirens (those things in Greek mythology, not those annoying little things on police cars), Griffins and Witches.enough of that. I sifted through the book and bent the page of ones that looked human. When I was through, here were my matches, and all of them were rather amusing.  
  
1. Werewolves and witches 2. Vampires and werewolves 3. Humans and gargoyles 4. Witches and gargoyles 5. Mermaids and wizards 6. Mermen and dragoyles (combination of gargoyles and dragons) 7. Vampires and witches 8. Nymphs and any given creature 9. Taurus and most any of its victims that naturally have a human-like form  
  
I definitely have a lot of work to do. 


	8. Take off Your Shirt

"Take off your shirt," a familiar voice said from behind me as I walked down the hall. I couldn't recall who, exactly, the voice belonged to. I whirled to face James "I'm-a-Big-Shot" Potter.  
  
"I beg your bloody pardon?" I asked glaring into the face of my date who didn't know he was to be my date, not that I wanted him to.  
  
"I believe that you aren't a normal witch.I need to make sure you don't have wings, so take off your shirt."  
  
"I will not remove my clothing to promote your pervert needs," I said roughly. I was getting scared though. He knew what I wasn't, but he doesn't know what I am.  
  
"Sicko," he muttered and turned to go.  
  
"I am not a sicko, I do not go around asking people to take off their shirts."  
  
"As if you have anything I want to see," he said after a snort and left. I trailed him down the hall.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I said my anger rising quickly.  
  
"That," he said as he turned to face me, "means that I haven't the faintest interest on what little lies beneath your clothes since you aren't a combination of a witch and either gargoyle or dragoyle because as it seems, you would have grown taller when upset and you are still the shrimp you were before."  
  
"What do you mean, what little?!" I asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it Lily, really, its more of a guy thing." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Wait a minute, you bastard, you've been looking at my chest!" I screamed.  
  
People turned to face us but I didn't care. "What little there is of it has been judged. Now I have to get going," he said and he went down a corridor I followed after a moment's hesitation but he was no where to be seen.  
  
"I will make sure you pay for this, I really will," I said to no one in particular as I turned to go the Great Hall. I sat on one side of Kylie, and Remus sat on the other.  
  
"Hey, what's shaking?" Kylie asked merrily.  
  
"Just that James Potter is a pervert and a bastard, nothing else," I said as I slowly began to chew. Remus stopped eating.  
  
"James? A pervert? I know he's clever, but he's no pervert," Remus said to his friend's defense.  
  
"Well, I don't know, asking a girl to take off her shirt in the middle of a hallway is pretty sick to me," I said cheekily.  
  
  
  
"He asked you what?" Remus stared baffled and the other two of his trio decided to walk in right then and there.  
  
"I can't believe you could make all of Malfoy's stuff sport Gryffindor colors, but his hair as well," Sirius said laughing.  
  
"What can I say? He needed a slight lesson," James said with a shrug. Sirius sat beside Remus and James stood behind, yet between the two.  
  
"Sit, you numbskull," Sirius commanded.  
  
"Nah, I'll skip lunch today and catch you later. No havoc without me, all right?" James said without acknowledging the rest of us.  
  
"James? Not eating? Are you sick? I mean really, one minute I find out you tell a girl to take off her shirt, the next you skip a meal. Sit down, Sir Prankster. You've got some explaining to do," Remus said quickly.  
  
"Oh please, I didn't ask her to take off her shirt because of that, you're all sick. If I wanted a girlfriend, I would take a girl that I'm actually compatible with. I'm out." With that, he left. I hated him. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. Worse yet, I have a date with the guy. Now THERE'S a WONDERFUL evening ahead. Really. I will torment him in ways that will make his mind explode. He thinks he's so smart and so handsome, well, we'll see about that.  
  
"Earth to Lily," Kylie said waving a hand in my face.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh we had asked you a question, about three minutes ago and we were wondering if you would be so kind as of to answer us," Remus said smiling. Kylie was a good judge of male character  
  
"What was the question, sorry."  
  
"We wanted to know if you still wanted to go with James, you really shouldn't have to any more, after the way he's treated you."  
  
"I want to go. Really, it'll be.fun," I said with a smile to myself. I had worked out the best plan I could ever think of. Really, the genius of our family must have skipped Petunia's generation and given me double. I noticed Remus whispering something in Kylie's ear and Kylie giggling like a mad woman.  
  
"What's so funny?" I demanded. Kylie broke out into a new fit of giggles.  
  
"Well, my dear ladies, I must be off. I have two ruffians to lock away," he said smartly. I wondered what two, hadn't it only been James that had gone? I looked in Sirius's seat. Empty.  
  
"Yes, Officer Lupin," Kylie replied and after a quick smile he left. Once he was gone, she sighed. "He's adooooorable."  
  
"What were you giggling about?" I asked ignoring her comment.  
  
"Oh, nothing Lily," she said as she began another inexorable fit of laughter. I left her at the table laughing, I had no reason to remain. 


	9. Skye Bleur

"What the bloody hell happened to my hair?" Malfoy asked when he looked in the mirror.  
  
"I wouldn't know," I said slowly and in the most annoying way possible.  
  
"Potter! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"  
  
"No, really Malfoy? I could have sworn."  
  
"Good one," Sirius said. He gave me a high five and we left Malfoy with his newly made Gryffindor colored hair. I could have sworn it was an improvement, but not many people wish to admit that kind of thing. We went to the Great Hall and after a mild dispute with the darling Lily Evans I went to the astronomy tower. Surely, though it was day there must be something worth seeing.  
  
I placed my invisibility cloak beside me for comfort and fiddled with my necklace. I released it remembering what happened last time. I looked up at the sky. Why is the world so controversial? In utmost technicality, I am the hunter and the hunted. And I don't even know WHY. According to the laws of nature, I shouldn't have even been born a guy, not that I have a problem with that, but still.I'm a person with a screwed over nature. I was the wolf which trails the deer and eats the weak of their kind, and yet I am the deer who is quick of hoof and antler and spears the wolf with such when endangered. Why is the world so confusing?  
  
"Hey, James, tonight come with me and Kylie to the Saire. It'll be fun," Remus said from behind me startling me.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, for you," I said keeping my eyes forward. I watched a cloud that looked like a dragon shift into the shape of a hawk.  
  
"For you too, Prongs," Remus put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I have my doubts on that." I shook his hand off and left. Well, if he was going on a date with Kylie, and I had no choice but to come along.I may as well charm a date, right? I walked down the corridor and ran into a Slytherin girl.Caliae is her name, I believe. Not bad looking for a Slytherin but Slytherin isn't my style. I walked further along and saw a Gryffindor with charming blue eyes. Skye Bleur was her name. She was my Potions partner last year so it wasn't as though we haven't met before.  
  
"Hey, Skye," I called without thinking. She gaped for a minute then composed herself.  
  
"H-hi." she looked up so her eyes were to meet mine. I smiled down at her. Skye Bleur would be a perfect date.  
  
"How's it going?" I asked She dropped her books. I plastered a smile on my face and picked them up. "I'll carry them for you to the Commons, all right?" She nodded shakily. What was up with her? She made it seem as though she's never even heard my voice before, and with us working in Potions together I thought it would be more interesting then this. I held her books in the crook of one arm.  
  
"Shall we be off then?" I asked.  
  
"S-sure." she stammered. As we walked down the hall she loosened up and when she did I realized how honestly loquacious this one really is. I basically knew, and was bored with, her whole life story by the time we made it up the stair case.  
  
"Hey Esmi, what's happening?" I asked the portrait that seemed a bit more plump then it had when I had last complimented her.  
  
"Not too much; except that you're out late," she said as she noted Skye. I smiled lackadaisically.  
  
"Well, I met up with this charming young lady down a corridor and we've been getting acquainted since, isn't that right, Skye?"  
  
"Yes," she purred. Well, this whole evening she's changed personalities over and over again.  
  
The portrait swung open and Skye walked through swiftly.  
  
"I don't like her," Esmi muttered to herself. Only I could hear her, for my bloodline makes my sense of hearing keen.  
  
"But, Esmi, tis I that will go out with her. Not you., good night." I walked through the portrait after Skye.  
  
"Skye, darling," I cooed. Gosh, am I calling her darling already? Someone GAG me!! "Come with me tomorrow night. We can have an amusing double date with Remus and Kylie."  
  
"I'd walk to the ends of the earth with you," she replied.  
  
Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!! EWWW! I plastered another smile on my face while I internally grimaced. So romantic, so soon. Girls are such.females. 


	10. Who's Seducing Whom

The night of the "date" I wore a short cut black dress. I mean, it was short in all aspects. Low neckline, low skirt thing.just low. AND tight. It would be enough to make James drool. I smiled to myself in the mirror, and realized I didn't recognize myself. I gently pulled out a comb and untangled the last of it. It fell straight and silk-like down my back. I shivered and hoped it wouldn't be freezing where-ever we're going. Kylie chose then to walk in. "Woah, totally.like, wow," she said as soon as she saw me. "I never thought that you I'm-The-Reserved-Lily-Potter would dress like that for a guy you hate." "The game is called torture," I smirked. "Ah, I see. Revenge for the 'take off your shirt' stunt. For a minute I thought you were trying to steal my boyfriend. That would upset me," she said as she smiled. "No way. Remus is sweet and all, but sooo not my type." "Then what is your type?" "Tall, dark, handsome, intense curiosity, unbelievable eyes, mysterious, a prankster, kinda quirky, strong, loyal, and talented, and perhaps one flaw or two." I trailed. "Lily." she said locking eyes with me. "What?" "You just described James Potter." "Did not" "Did too." "Prove it." "Okay, Lily. The guy is six foot something. He's got dark hair rather tanned skin. Half the girls are in love with him, and you must admit he is cute. He has the curiosity of anyone. You know how much time he spends interrogating the teachers and their methods. His eyes are gorgeous. No one knows him that well, which gives him a mysterious air. Hell, even Peeves is scared of what pranks the boy can come up with. Quirky: well, I must say 'take off your shirt' in the middle of a hallway isn't normal. You've seen the guy lift whole tables. He's a talented wizard. His flaw: glasses. You just described James Potter" "Ewww! No! I'm changing my perfect guy description!" I screamed. Kylie laughed and took her wand. "Lavas prontas" she said quickly. Immediately, she was changed into an outfit similar to mine but a bit more conservative excluding the fact that she chose the color red. "Shall we be off then?" "Totally." I smiled and we walked downstairs to the Commons. Remus was there awaiting Kylie politely in jeans and a t-shirt. He whistled. "Now where did you two come from? Heaven or the other place? I mean, yeah, you're as pretty as angels, but only little devils can be that hot," he said. I laughed at his lame pick-up line, and Kylie giggled beside me. James chose that moment to come rushing into the scenario. He wore an open vest and jeans with a black belt. No shirt? Wait, who is tormenting whom? So very, very lost. "Hey, " he said quickly as he ran a hand through his hair rather calmly. He looked me over and he looked Kylie over. "Amusing. Who's going with Lily?" "You are, Stupid," Remus chastised. "Oh, well, that's interesting. Why wasn't I informed of this?" At that moment, Skye came down the stairs in a blue dress more conservative then Kylie and I, but her true beauty showed through. "Informed of what, Jamesie?" Skye asked as she walked past us to hug him. "Oh, dear.Remus, you can't invite me on a date and not tell me I have an assigned date. I invited Skye because I didn't want to be there and just.be there," James said trying to keep his anger in check. "And Skye, do not call me Jamesie. My name is strictly James. I must say, you look very lovely tonight. It's a shame not a flower alive can match your beauty, but I seem to have found one that might suit you." With that, he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it before us all as though it was just he and Skye. Inside was a pure gold necklace with a blood red rose on it. His necklace glinted black in the flickering light of the candles, and I wondered again why he wore it. He put the necklace around her neck gently with ease. Okay, Remus gave a lame but cute pick-up line. James gives some girl I'm betting he doesn't know a necklace of pure gold. Remus elbowed James. "What?" "Mr. Romantic, you're forgetting something or should I say someone?" "I'm not into bigamy.or going out with two girls at the same time. That results in nothing but trouble. I'll see if Sirius can come and go with Lily because.I asked Skye. I'm sorry, Lily, but its not like you're disappointed or anything. You basically hate my guts. I'll figure out a way to apologize properly another time. I'll go get Sirius," he said as he raced off. I glared at Remus. "What? Its not my fault the boy makes assumptions," he said trying to cower. "He's right. Its not his fault. I'm sorry, Lils. You totally tried hard, and you look awesome." "Yeah, well, apparently, it wasn't worth it." "If you don't mind my saying, James is right, you don't even like him. The way you two are at each others necks all the time," Skye interrupted. "No one asked you!" I screamed at her. "No one asked whom what?" Sirius asked as he ran back with James. Unlike James he was in a vest that actually had a shirt under it. Major difference in James's appearance was the fact that his vest was half off because in the rush he was in it had nearly fallen off. I looked away ashamed of the thoughts that came to mind. "Nothing," Remus said quickly. James put an arm around Skye after readjusting the vest. "Hey, Lily. James made me promise no pranks or anything, so.let's go," Sirius said with his normal cheer. "One rule: Touch me and die," I said as sweetly as possible. "Let' s just go, we're already late," Remus said as he took Kylie's hand within his own. Why was I so angry? I didn't want to go out with James. Kylie and Remus walked out the door to be followed by James and Skye. Sirius and I tagged along like third wheels until James saw Malfoy. James got really excited and released Skye. Malfoy noticed our group and walked over. "Hmm..this is interesting. Kylie and Remus," he dismissed them with no better insults, "James the shirtless git and Skye the.oh I don't know." With that those two were dismissed from him. "Ah, Sirius the prankster and Lily the newly discovered whore." "Excuse me, but you didn't just call Lily Evans a whore, did you?" James asked politely. "And if I did, Potter? What're you going to do about it?" Malfoy asked. "Oh, just this," James said as he rammed a fist into Malfoy's nose. "And maybe this," he said as he kicked Malfoy's stomach. "I suppose that's it. So did you or did you not call her a whore?" Malfoy wiped some of the blood from his nose off when he got up. "I suggest you do not anger me," James said warningly. "I have some very powerful friends. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," he said and with that he was gone. James' eyes closed for a moment and he seemed off balance momentarily. "I'm fine," he said before anyone could ask. "James, you seriously need help. You totally trash Malfoy without a sweat, and as soon as he's gone you nearly trip and fall seemingly over nothing," Sirius said as he balanced his friend. "I'm FINE," James said with a growl emerging from the back of his throat. He took two deep breaths. "Really. Sorry if I worried you. Just not feeling all that great. I'll head back, you can go, I'll catch you later." With that he ran away swiftly and before he was out of sight the vest fell off. Well, THAT makes sense. The boy can't stand but he can run as though a mafia is after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The night of the "date" I wore a short cut black dress. I mean, it was short in all aspects. Low neckline, low skirt thing.just low. AND tight. It would be enough to make James drool. I smiled to myself in the mirror, and realized I didn't recognize myself. I gently pulled out a comb and untangled the last of it. It fell straight and silk-like down my back. I shivered and hoped it wouldn't be freezing where-ever we're going. Kylie chose then to walk in. "Woah, totally.like, wow," she said as soon as she saw me. "I never thought that you I'm-The-Reserved-Lily-Potter would dress like that for a guy you hate." "The game is called torture," I smirked. "Ah, I see. Revenge for the 'take off your shirt' stunt. For a minute I thought you were trying to steal my boyfriend. That would upset me," she said as she smiled. "No way. Remus is sweet and all, but sooo not my type." "Then what is your type?" "Tall, dark, handsome, intense curiosity, unbelievable eyes, mysterious, a prankster, kinda quirky, strong, loyal, and talented, and perhaps one flaw or two." I trailed. "Lily." she said locking eyes with me. "What?" "You just described James Potter." "Did not" "Did too." "Prove it." "Okay, Lily. The guy is six foot something. He's got dark hair rather tanned skin. Half the girls are in love with him, and you must admit he is cute. He has the curiosity of anyone. You know how much time he spends interrogating the teachers and their methods. His eyes are gorgeous. No one knows him that well, which gives him a mysterious air. Hell, even Peeves is scared of what pranks the boy can come up with. Quirky: well, I must say 'take off your shirt' in the middle of a hallway isn't normal. You've seen the guy lift whole tables. He's a talented wizard. His flaw: glasses. You just described James Potter" "Ewww! No! I'm changing my perfect guy description!" I screamed. Kylie laughed and took her wand. "Lavas prontas" she said quickly. Immediately, she was changed into an outfit similar to mine but a bit more conservative excluding the fact that she chose the color red. "Shall we be off then?" "Totally." I smiled and we walked downstairs to the Commons. Remus was there awaiting Kylie politely in jeans and a t-shirt. He whistled. "Now where did you two come from? Heaven or the other place? I mean, yeah, you're as pretty as angels, but only little devils can be that hot," he said. I laughed at his lame pick-up line, and Kylie giggled beside me. James chose that moment to come rushing into the scenario. He wore an open vest and jeans with a black belt. No shirt? Wait, who is tormenting whom? So very, very lost. "Hey, " he said quickly as he ran a hand through his hair rather calmly. He looked me over and he looked Kylie over. "Amusing. Who's going with Lily?" "You are, Stupid," Remus chastised. "Oh, well, that's interesting. Why wasn't I informed of this?" At that moment, Skye came down the stairs in a blue dress more conservative then Kylie and I, but her true beauty showed through. "Informed of what, Jamesie?" Skye asked as she walked past us to hug him. "Oh, dear.Remus, you can't invite me on a date and not tell me I have an assigned date. I invited Skye because I didn't want to be there and just.be there," James said trying to keep his anger in check. "And Skye, do not call me Jamesie. My name is strictly James. I must say, you look very lovely tonight. It's a shame not a flower alive can match your beauty, but I seem to have found one that might suit you." With that, he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it before us all as though it was just he and Skye. Inside was a pure gold necklace with a blood red rose on it. His necklace glinted black in the flickering light of the candles, and I wondered again why he wore it. He put the necklace around her neck gently with ease. Okay, Remus gave a lame but cute pick-up line. James gives some girl I'm betting he doesn't know a necklace of pure gold. Remus elbowed James. "What?" "Mr. Romantic, you're forgetting something or should I say someone?" "I'm not into bigamy.or going out with two girls at the same time. That results in nothing but trouble. I'll see if Sirius can come and go with Lily because.I asked Skye. I'm sorry, Lily, but its not like you're disappointed or anything. You basically hate my guts. I'll figure out a way to apologize properly another time. I'll go get Sirius," he said as he raced off. I glared at Remus. "What? Its not my fault the boy makes assumptions," he said trying to cower. "He's right. Its not his fault. I'm sorry, Lils. You totally tried hard, and you look awesome." "Yeah, well, apparently, it wasn't worth it." "If you don't mind my saying, James is right, you don't even like him. The way you two are at each others necks all the time," Skye interrupted. "No one asked you!" I screamed at her. "No one asked whom what?" Sirius asked as he ran back with James. Unlike James he was in a vest that actually had a shirt under it. Major difference in James's appearance was the fact that his vest was half off because in the rush he was in it had nearly fallen off. I looked away ashamed of the thoughts that came to mind. "Nothing," Remus said quickly. James put an arm around Skye after readjusting the vest. "Hey, Lily. James made me promise no pranks or anything, so.let's go," Sirius said with his normal cheer. "One rule: Touch me and die," I said as sweetly as possible. "Let' s just go, we're already late," Remus said as he took Kylie's hand within his own. Why was I so angry? I didn't want to go out with James. Kylie and Remus walked out the door to be followed by James and Skye. Sirius and I tagged along like third wheels until James saw Malfoy. James got really excited and released Skye. Malfoy noticed our group and walked over. "Hmm..this is interesting. Kylie and Remus," he dismissed them with no better insults, "James the shirtless git and Skye the.oh I don't know." With that those two were dismissed from him. "Ah, Sirius the prankster and Lily the newly discovered whore." "Excuse me, but you didn't just call Lily Evans a whore, did you?" James asked politely. "And if I did, Potter? What're you going to do about it?" Malfoy asked. "Oh, just this," James said as he rammed a fist into Malfoy's nose. "And maybe this," he said as he kicked Malfoy's stomach. "I suppose that's it. So did you or did you not call her a whore?" Malfoy wiped some of the blood from his nose off when he got up. "I suggest you do not anger me," James said warningly. "I have some very powerful friends. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you," he said and with that he was gone. James' eyes closed for a moment and he seemed off balance momentarily. "I'm fine," he said before anyone could ask. "James, you seriously need help. You totally trash Malfoy without a sweat, and as soon as he's gone you nearly trip and fall seemingly over nothing," Sirius said as he balanced his friend. "I'm FINE," James said with a growl emerging from the back of his throat. He took two deep breaths. "Really. Sorry if I worried you. Just not feeling all that great. I'll head back, you can go, I'll catch you later." With that he ran away swiftly and before he was out of sight the vest fell off. Well, THAT makes sense. The boy can't stand but he can run as though a mafia is after him. 


	11. Touchy Touchy

I don't know what that was. I don't want to know what that was. Okay let me run over facts. Lily Evans hates me. I hate Lily Evans. If that is so, why did I feel her gazing at me so intently? Why did I feel so protective of her when Malfoy came? What emotion ran through me and nearly had myself kill the guy? I mean, yeah, I hate Malfoy ,but we don't do the whole physical contact bit. I'm glad his nose got introduced to my fist and all. I felt the strength of my werewolf side trying to rise up, but suppressed under human skin. I know exactly what to do. Pretend it never happened.  
  
I took my time making it to the Quidditch field, and practiced dives and other cool flying stunts. The wind whistled through my hair and I felt more alive then I had felt all day. As soon as it started getting cold, I realized that I had lost my vest. Yeah, it didn't cover much, but it kept me warm. I pretended I was in a game, my imagination led me to being the star accidentally having the snitch fall into my hands, Gryffindor winning, me getting off my broom, and Lily coming to - I smashed into one of the sidewalls when I stopped concentrating on what I was doing and let my imagination carry me. Note to self: Evans is bad for your blood pressure, stay away from her for health reasons. I checked myself over for wounds. Nothing major. Just a slight scratch and a gash here or there. Nothing to disturb the nurse about. I crept back into the Commons to see the group I had left long ago sitting around the table. I slipped in unnoticed.  
  
"I don't get that, though. He risked staying in Hogwarts for Lily," Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"He hates it here. He's said so many a time," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"I guess, but it doesn't make sense. He may not like it, but he's bigger then that. He doesn't go around clobbering all the pompous freaks in the world over girls' feelings. You know that."  
  
"Well, it was very nice of him." Lily trailed.  
  
"I frankly don't care. He left me with a bunch of freaks," Skye whined. Okay, I see why Esmi didn't like her, but.  
  
"Skye, do us all a favor and drop dead," Lily said tartly.  
  
"But Lils, then the Skye would be falling as I quote Chicken Little," Kylie said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, my heart weeps. Really, but no," Lily said twice as harshly.  
  
"Grow up, all of you," Sirius hissed.  
  
"Where could he be?" Remus asked.  
  
"Filch probably got a hold of him. He deserves it," Skye muttered loudly.  
  
"Why did you even go out with him you fickle little.pompous.rodent?" Remus asked.  
  
"One, he's adorable. I get weak in the knees just looking at him. Especially in that thing he wore today. Not many guys can sport that look and look GOOD. Two, he's smart. Three, he's got this dark secret that no one can figure out, and it makes him so much more intriguing. Four, he's romantic. Five, his family has cash," Skye said without hesitating or having to think. I chose then to make my appearance.  
  
"Hey. Back so soon?" I asked as I walked in after messing up my hair a little. "We got worried about you, Jamesie. I was so scared. I thought something happened to you!" Skye said as she ran to me and threw herself into my arms.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Skye..we won't work. You said it yourself, I'm smart. I don't with people that just want to use me." I pulled myself away from her, and she looked at me stunned.  
  
"Fine! I never liked you anyway!" she screamed as she stormed off.  
  
"Restorious," I said to retrieve the necklace I had given her. I gently put it back in its case after fingering the rose gently. My two friends, my friend's girlfriend, and my enemy/friend all gaped at me. I shrugged. I noticed Kylie and Lily were looking at me oddly.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, James." Remus called.  
  
"What IS it?" I asked becoming impatient.  
  
"You're.uh.shirtlessness has rather captivated our female company," Sirius said trying not to laugh.  
  
"What?" I asked looking down. "Oh," I faltered for a moment. I've been walking around campus shirtless. Now there must've been something in the rule book about that. " Lily, may I have my vest back then?"  
  
"Y-yeah." she stammered. Remus and Sirius shared a private smirk, and I glared at them as I reclaimed my vest.  
  
"So, trying to steal my girlfriend after ruining our first date?" Remus asked. His eyes were sparkling. He was playing and it was sooo not funny.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Well, running around shirtless Mr. I'm-So-Muscular definitely caught her attention," he smirked. I scowled.  
  
"She doesn't like me, though. Why anyone liked me, I didn't understand, but Skye pretty much broke it down. Smart, rich pretty-boy. I understand perfectly," I growled. I wonder where that came from. I knew Remus was playing. What am I being so touchy about? "I'm going to go to bed now, fair evening to all of you," I said stiffly as I made a trek up the stairs. Before I was gone, though I heard Sirius and Remus say something.  
  
"What was that about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but he'll probably get over it quickly," Remus replied. 


	12. Never Help a Girl

Kylie and I had gone back to our room. I was personally panicked. What was with me, Potter Hater Extraordinaire, doing watching James I'm-Fucking- Hot-as-Hell -Potter flex and show off his abs. Yeah, they were nice. Very nice, but that is something I didn't want to feel-not for James. And you could never tell that they were there under his school robes. He just had to go on and show off everything he was blessed with. Note to self: Never look at Potter neckline and lower. Bad, well, good memories but bad thoughts will arise.  
  
"Lily!" Kylie screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been talking to you for the past five minutes. Now answer my question!"  
  
"Sorry, what was the question?" She sighed frustrated.  
  
"I wanted to know whether or not you want to go on the next date? I promise, Skye and Sirius won't be there. Remus also promised to have James fully clothed, and all that other jazz."  
  
"I don't think so, but thanks," I said.  
  
"There's no way I can go on my first real date without you!" Kylie said.  
  
"But today was supposed to be the first real date and that idea got screwed over," I said as I changed into emerald robes. "I'm going to go to the library, I have to go get work on Transfiguration. I gave that up today because of this mega date that turned out rather terribly."  
  
"I saw the way you were looking at him. Drool major," Kylie said laughing.  
  
"Um, no. More like 'How unabashed can this guy get?'" I lied.  
  
"Whatever you say," Kylie sarcastically stated. I threw a pillow at her and ducked out of the room towards the library. Who better to be there then Malfoy and Snape?  
  
"Hey, it's Evans!" Severus said with a sneer.  
  
"You should have seen her earlier. Dressed up perfectly to stand on a prostitute's corner like the muggle born she is," Malfoy smirked. I blinked back tears of hatred and anger so that they could not be mistaken.  
  
"Drop dead," I said as I moved to walk past them to reference shelves.  
  
"Or what?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yeah, Evans, or WHAT?"  
  
"You are such a parrot, and you've got the beak of a nose to prove it," I said attacking Snape's wretched features. "But at least your nose isn't James's punching target, right Malfoy?" I asked recalling the night's events. Ignoring the shirtless parts.  
  
"Shut up, Mudblood!" Keeping cool, keeping cool, keeping cool.Got a better idea. Why keep things cool, when I can make Malfoy squirm in heat? I smiled to myself.  
  
"Is that REALLY what you want me to do?" I asked softly. I tilted my head to the side slightly making sure he was watching me.  
  
"Well, yes. I commanded you to, didn't I?" he said gazing back at me with a well-schooled emotionless face.  
  
"Of course you did. I was just double checking," I smiled gently.  
  
"Well." he faltered. He'd never had me treat him this way before. He was confused, and I bet he thought I was flirting with him.sad thing is, I was. But, heck, it's a way to get him off my back.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked as I gently placed a hand on his shoulder as though I was a concerned friend. Someone gag me after tonight.  
  
"D-don't t-touch m-me mudblood," he stammered. Poor ignorant freak.  
  
"I would almost think you liked it," I said coolly as I traced a finger along his jaw line. Speaking of jaws, Snape's jaw dropped as though it was put under an anvil. I made my eyes meet Malfoy's and gazed at him to draw him toward me. He shuffled his feet towards me, and when he was close enough he pursed his lips for a kiss.  
  
"Sorry, Malfoy, but you see, if I'm a whore there's no way in hell's name I couldn't catch a better guy then you." With that I turned on the balls of me feet and made sure my hair slapped his face. I wandered through the hallways bored now that there was no way I could go back to the library at least not alone. As I've been told, Malfoys are not to be trifled with, and I sure did a lot of it. I went to the astronomy tower and as I neared one of the looming shadows I heard a deep voice ask, "Who is it?"  
  
"What's it to you?" I retorted.  
  
"Lily Evans. I should have known. Go away," he commanded.  
  
"James Potter, I would recognize your whining voice anywhere," I said cruelly.  
  
"Another unloveable factor. Why don't all the girls in the world tell me to go jump out the window? Actually, that sounds good right about now," he said darkly.  
  
"Woah, hold up, what?" I asked taken aback. James climbed out from the shadows. He, too, was now in his school robes. He walked toward the window and.jumped. I screamed and had a hand clapped over my mouth for it.  
  
"Shut up and chill out. I'm not into suicide. Geez, girls are so skittish," the person behind me muttered. "I'll let you go if you don't scream," he said calmly. I believed I heard James's voice, but I just saw James jump out the window and there can't be two of them. The hand fell from my mouth gently. I turned and saw James standing behind me.  
  
"How'd you do that?" I asked.  
  
"Family secret," he responded, "Now will you leave me alone or do I have to do this again?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked ignoring his question  
  
"What do you mean 'what's wrong with you'?"  
  
"Well, one minute you're happy and the next you run away. Its been that way nearly all night."  
  
"Running away from problems is my way of solving them."  
  
"It mustn't do you any good. You still get angry, the problem is still there."  
  
"Did I ask you to be my psychologist?" he snapped.  
  
"James.I want to know," I pleaded  
  
. "I don't see why. I live a dull life in a dull world. I'm your basic average kid." Even I could tell there was something more then that. "If you don't mind, I'd rather you not look at me like that," he said quickly. I did a check on my gaze. Wasn't I glaring at him? "What's wrong with my glaring?" I asked.  
  
"That's no glare," he said quietly. "Reflectus." A mirror appeared in his hand and he made it face him. Oh my gosh, I wasn't glaring. I had been looking at him longingly as though I actually cared about what happens in his life.  
  
"It's not my fault you have bad taste in girls if its Skye your acting all bitchy about," I said coldly.  
  
"It's not my fault you dressed like a slut tonight and Malfoy attacked your reputation as Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. I helped out anyway, but the fact of the matter is, I don't want your help. What I did want, is to be alone but we don't always get what we want, do we?' his voice was as cold as mine if not worse. What stunned me, though, was that his eyes made me feel the impact twice as much as his voice. They seemed to be icy behind they're normal doe brown.  
  
"I didn't ASK you to come to my defense. You just randomly flipped out," I retorted.  
  
"I'll keep in mind never to try to help a girl," he snarled.  
  
"Grow up. So Skye wasn't your style. It's not the end of the world."  
  
"You don't even know what's wrong with me! You're assuming. You're being a little.brat. Telling me what to do when that's not even the problem." He walked over to the window. "Vini!" He grabbed his broom, came inside picked up something I couldn't recognize that well, and left out the window. I raced to the window and saw his silhouette flying towards the depth of the woods. I hoped he knew what he was doing because there's a snowball's chance in hell I'm going out there to save him. I studied the light of the waxing moon and decided that if he died out there it would be all the better for the Earth.  
  
I walked outside careful to avoid anyone that might get me into detention or worse. I groaned when I saw Peeves and hid in a corner. There has to be an easier way to get through school hallways then this. I crept through the hallways and went towards the ever shifting staircases. 


	13. Task

I landed my broom in the meadow. I dug a slight hole. "Earth," I whispered as I picked it up and put it in a canister. I scooped up some water in a second. "Water." I lit a piece of wood and put in a third canister. "Fire" I opened a fourth and waved it in the empty space. "Air." I breathed into the last one and covered it. "Human spirit." I knew what I was doing, and I knew what I was doing very well. I was taking my rite at Hogwarts. If everything is as I think it is, I won't be in class tomorrow. I checked the canister to make sure the fire was still going It wasn't and then I remembered. If all is correct, all elements need each other. I can't separate them to expect them to work. Fire needs air to keep it running, and earth to consume. To grow, earth needed air and water. For human spirit to survive, all elements are necessary. For water to work it needs earth to dwell in, and heat from fire to bring it back to earth. Air needs water to be created, and heat to have been evaporated into the substance it is. I never asked how to perform the rite. I knew I was supposed to combine the elements, but how can I combine what isn't separated? I fell before a tree confused.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" I asked the empty night. An owl screeched and circled above my head dropping a single snow white feather. I removed my robes leaving me in a black shirt and jeans. The answer was simple. First, I needed to find a stag. Wait, before that, I needed materials. I found some fallen tree limbs and a stone. I used the stone to make them smooth, straight, and thin. I gave each limb a pointed edge and there I had arrows. Earth-made. I lit a fire to melt the stone down into more of a spear. Fire made. I would need a bow to shoot the arrows with, wouldn't I? I went towards the water, and after an hour and a half I found a crescent shaped stone. Water made. I used my newly fashioned spear to cut a star shaped hole into my palm. I pressed it against the bow and breathed deeply closing my eyes. When I opened them, a blood red cord had emerged tautly strung unto the bow's edges. Human spirit. How do you create a weapon with air? I put my hand in the water to clean the wound, and I just let it sit there.  
  
I don't know what the female nymphs did. No one talked about what they did in their right. They just stated doing it. I wanted it to be done, but I had no clue how. I know we have to use all the elements, but to do what? How do you fashion something out of air? I didn't understand this. Then I recalled something I had hated as a little boy. Dance. It was as simple as that. I didn't need these make shift tools. I needed to dance. That didn't make any sense. I can understand dance being a rite for a girl, but I-I am not female. There had to be some record of a male nymph, and please, someone tell me, that they didn't have to dance.. I lay against the ground. Well, dancing was a girl's way to get into the whole nature thing. That's what my mother had explained to me. Actually, she said it more like.  
  
"James, darling, if you don't shut up, I'll seal your lips. You know, I don't understand this. A girl's way of getting into their naturist side by dancing, but you despise the lesson. You prefer to talk, which just irks me. You'll never pass your rite that way."  
  
Well, okay then, silence was mandatory. Didn't I break that? Oh, well. I propped myself up again and I noticed that my breath was making smoke in the cool night air. I ran that through my head again. Cool. Night. AIR. I tried to force the air coming out of my mouth into the shape of a sword. It was working, and once I was done with the hilt, the sword fell before me. I had fashioned weapons straight from the elements. The bow was too small to be used. I couldn't give myself another cut just for a new bow. I should have noticed this before. I sighed, and picked it up to toss it, but when it was picked up it grew to fit my hand. It was the perfect bow. I picked up t he sword. It was made out of some sort of steel, I couldn't tell what. It had a snake-like pattern on it, which was totally rad, excepting the fact that snakes meant Slytherin. I was moving it through the air and realized how light it was. It probably couldn't do any damage in the battle field. That's when it decided to cut me. I howled in pain, and dropped it immediately. I glowered at the sword, and it seemingly didn't care. I checked the arrows. They seemed sturdier then I had made them, and feathers had been added. This is beyond strange. I make simple tools, and they come out extremely.well, good. I decided to check the spear for changes. It had changed to a metal spear, and its edges were jagged. It had an eagle feather in its center. I've seen some pretty strange things in my lifetime, but that's freaky. I made simple tools, and they come out to be very extravagant.  
  
I studied my new tools. Now what? Was I done already? I hadn't truly done anything worth calling a test. That's when it happened. It started to rain fire, except the earth didn't catch fire. I felt my skin sear and I got very annoyed. Well it hurt, but I was more annoyed then anything else. A crevice opened and a gust of wind blew throwing me into the crevice before me. The earth sealed itself.  
  
"Little werewolf, it is time for you to pass your sacrament. All has been performed except human spirit, which is the only thing that can get you out of here. You have twenty-four hours starting now," a voice whispered inside my head. Pleasant. Here I am thinking "Hey, this is a breeze" and then I get an actual task. An actual HARD task. So cruel. What did I do to deserve this? Yeah, I chose now to perform the rite, but I was a little ticked off. I'm not angry any more, and now my options are to get out of here or die. How kind. This was perfectly preposterous. Here I am under earth and stone, while my friends are probably fast asleep. I checked my watch. Fifteen minutes had passed. Oh great. I sat here ranting to myself for fifteen minutes. Now I know I'll die.  
  
I used the spear to chip away some of the earth in the way. At the rate I was going, I realized, it would take me a month and a half to get of here and I sooooooooo didn't have that kind of time. I ran my hand along the dirt wall. It was warm, and then I remembered that earth lives, therefore it can also die. I stepped back. "Pyro-ius!" a flame ignited immediately on my command, and the earth burned away along with some roots leaving me in a wall of stone.  
  
The stone was cold and lumpy, I noted when I pressed my hand against it. What kills stone? Duh, nothing. It doesn't live. I got myself quite cross quite quickly as I studied the slab of rock. Water wears it away, but how effective.I moved my hand away to realize the stone was rather powdery and soft compared to the rocks it could have been. "Aquareinus," I said pointing my wand at the surrounding stone. Little by little it wore away. I checked my watch, which is the only muggle trinket my father would let me own. Only fifteen minutes left, and the stone still wasn't gone.  
  
My next obstruction, though, was a wall of fire. "Aquareinus" I said again. The fire writhed and hissed beneath my water blast.  
  
The final thing was a pool of water-above me. I couldn't get rid of it, and I could see the land above me. I ran a hand through it. I checked my watch, seven minutes. Oh blast it all. I'd have to swim.up. I leveled my foot unto a clod of dirt and moved my body upwards towards the water, once I was fully in it held me. I swam upwards and finally I pulled myself out of the water. I checked my watch a final time. Had I come out of there one second later, dead I would have been dead. And no one would be able to find me. I fell asleep where I lay. 


	14. He's Alive

"Where is he?" Remus asked Sirius at breakfast. "He's not one to skip breakfast. Even if he has a million things to do, breakfast is his number one thing."  
  
"Too true," Sirius said as he finished the last of his cereal.  
  
"Where's who?" Kylie asked as she sidled next to Remus. I sat down on her other side and ended up also next to Sirius.  
  
"James," I said absentmindedly.  
  
"How'd you know he was missing? Don't you hate him or something?" Remus asked peering at me suspiciously.  
  
"The way she was looking at him last night," Sirius chuckled, "you have beyond love.more like sheer want."  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed as I shoved him off of his chair.  
  
"Lily, calm down," Kylie cooed.  
  
"I'm not a dog, that really does NOT work," I snapped.  
  
"Please?" she asked begging with her eyes. Okay. It does work. Sue me. I lied.  
  
"I'm going to go take a very long walk off of a very short cliff," I said as I got up and headed outdoors. I found myself treading towards the wood, and I didn't know why. Maybe there was food there or something. "Maybe because James flew there," an evil inner demon told me. "Oh shut up," I retorted to myself. I saw a broom broken in half against a tree. You know, that was the perfect comfort because as soon as I saw that, my pulse raced and I automatically assumed the worst. Great. Potter died. It's all my fault. I could have said, "Wait, no, come back." But noooooooooooooooooooooooo. Now Potter's dead, how the heck is a girl supposed to have revenge when a guy is dead!?  
  
I continued on through the woods, and found his school robes. Well, I can tell one thing, wherever he had died, he had taken off his school robes willingly. Just like a guy. My last wish before I die is.I stopped the train of thought because I realized if he is dead he's dead and unclothed. Bad mental images. I made a direct U-Turn, and went back into the dorm. Who do I tell? I mean, I can't go up to Remus and Sirius and say, "Hey, you guys.I know I hate your best friend and all, but he's dead in the woods and I had the chance to stop him, but I was too cross with him for ruining my plots of revenge." Um, no. That is totally the WRONG way to look at it. "Um, hi, Remus Sirius, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but you see your friend died in the woods. Oh, and by the way, he's not wearing anything so I would wear something to protect your eyes." Yeah, that seemed like a no go as well.  
  
I sat on my bed in deep thought, and then I wondered what James would have done if our positions had been reversed. If he knew I was dead in the woods, and he hadn't stopped me when he had the chance. He would probably go straight to Dumbledore. A tear rolled down my cheek as it finally set in. It was all my fault. I provoked him, and I let him go without asking him about what he was doing or even attempting to stop him. Tear after tear fell onto my pillow, and I glared at the collecting pool noting my reflection was foggy. I hated mirrors; it was the result of being half vampire. Every time I looked in a mirror I saw a foggy reflection, I had finally given up, and now.now I can't even see my whole reflection in my own tears.  
  
I flipped the pillow over so I wouldn't have to see myself in this pathetic state. I dragged myself out of the bed and washed my face. I walked to Professor Dumbledore's room and rapped on the door with my knuckles. I straightened my robes. Here I am, the bearer of news of death and I'm trying to be fashionable. I sighed as the door opened.  
  
"Hello, Miss Evans. Can I help you with something?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, Sir, I have to report some news that will probably devastate the females of the first through fifth years," I paused to breathe properly and think of how I was going to say that James is a dead ringer.  
  
"Okay then, Miss Evans, what is this news?" he asked.  
  
"James Potter died," I said trying to not seem too uncaring, guilty, or happy.  
  
"I miss breakfast and people automatically think I'm dead," the cold voice I recalled from the shadows last night drawled.  
  
"James, you're not dead. You're not even half dead. You're.alive," I stammered.  
  
"Yes, Lily. I'm well aware of the fact that I'm alive," he said sarcastically. I walked over to him and slapped him harshly. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"That, James Potter, was for being alive and having the ability to breathe when you are SUPPOSED to be dead!" I screamed forgetting Professor Dumbledore was there.  
  
"You're lucky I follow the rule not to hit girls, or you'd be in big trouble, Lily Evans," he warned.  
  
"I'm shivering in my boots. Oh, I'm not wearing boots, so screw that idea.unless you'd rather screw your cow."  
  
"I don't have a cow, and I don't believe it civilized to use profanity in the office of a highly sophisticated educator such as Professor Dumbledore." I rolled my eyes.  
  
'Yeah, well, your broom is broken and your school robes are a mess," I said trying to make him feel bad.  
  
"No matter, I can get new ones," he said glaring down at me. Suddenly, I felt intense heat directed at my head and I suddenly felt dizzy. He looked away, and after I stumbled slightly I regained my composure.  
  
"Are you and Mr. Potter done flirting or would you like another go? I was talking to him about something very important, you know," Professor Dumbledore said filling the silence.  
  
"We never flirt. I have more to do with my life then go crazy over that womanizer," I sneered.  
  
"I've never done anything to you or anyone aside from a few harmless goddamned pranks, so go bother someone else!" he said on the brink of yelling but keeping his anger in check. I forced my eyes to meet his. What had happened to them? Not long ago, they were only chocolate brown and now they had a deeper more intense feeling behind them, as though he's experienced more then people of our age should. I stopped pondering and said what I had wanted to say.  
  
"Go to Hell."  
  
"I couldn't," he retorted  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because whenever I'm with you, I'm already there," he snarled and with that he was gone.  
  
"That was unpleasant," Professor Dumbledore observed. Okay, maybe I did provoke the boy but that statement was a little harsh. "Whenever I'm with you, I'm already there" Yeah, very harsh. 


	15. This Kiss This Kiss

"You have detention, Potter," Lily spat when she saw me.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"De-ten-tion," she said breaking it down as though I was a nitwit. "Surely, you've had it before?"  
  
"Actually, only for fighting worthy opponents and kicking their sorry asses," I said coldly. I wasn't even going to ask what the detention was for. I didn't want to know, I didn't want to act like I wanted to know. I didn't want to care.  
  
"Yeah, well, although you can 'kick someone's sorry ass' I'm pretty sure anyone could take you down with the proper strategy," Lily said curtly.  
  
"Why are you following me?" I asked as I turned a corner, and she tuned with me.  
  
"To make sure you're in Hell." You know, I have officially decided I have one of the biggest mouths in world history.  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone and I'll pretend I'm in Hell," I said as I turned another corner. I had places to be and I seriously needed to figure out if I could get this scar off my chest. Especially because it feels like a wild fire is running through me. I stumbled slightly as I became dizzy. I shook my head to clear it. Lily was watching me, and then I recalled my search to figure out what she was. Screw that. "Go away."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You're right. You're not what's wrong with me. Can you go now?" His dark robes pressed against his chest unnaturally since they are supposed to billow out. I noticed that one part was a different color then the others.  
  
"No," I finally responded. "Take off your shirt."  
  
"Lily, I am not in the mood for you to mock me." I became frightened. She was becoming aware of the wound.  
  
"I'm not mocking you, I'm dead serious," she said quickly  
  
. "Go kiss Malfoy," I said backing away. She advanced and I realized I had gotten myself cornered. Great. Just great.  
  
"It's either you take off your shirt or I'll take it off for you." She had ignored my Malfoy comment. I decided to reiterate.  
  
"Go kiss Malfoy."  
  
"I don't kiss gay guys," she said, unbuttoning my robes for me with ease.  
  
"Get.off."  
  
"Potter, hold your pride for a minute. You're hurt."  
  
"I'm well aware of that. Just leave it alone, I can take care of it."  
  
"Just because you're a guy doesn't mean you can handle everything." My robes fell to the floor leaving me in last night's black shirt, tattered and torn and jeans which were dirty. "What's with Potter not wearing designer clothes?" she asked.  
  
"Evans, I'm giving you till the count of three to get your hands off of me." She gave the collar of my shirt a tug, ripping it off. She saw the cut and to my surprise didn't cower or run away.  
  
"You need to go to the nurse's wing."  
  
"No, I really don't. I've been there enough times this year. I can handle this. It's nothing but a little scratch."  
  
"Scratches aren't that deep, especially little scratches."  
  
"I don't care, I can deal with this." She slapped me. "What was that for?"  
  
"Acting like such a guy."  
  
"Lily, just leave me alone. I'm fine. Really."  
  
"James, where did you go last night?"  
  
"No where."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"What's going on here?" Remus's voice caught my attention. I groaned in dismay.  
  
"The two that hate each other are awfully close," Sirius smirked.  
  
"I'm guessing this will turn out to be one of those love-hate relationships." I cut them off.  
  
"There will be no relationship. There will be nothing between Ms. Evans and I because we despise the fact that the other breathes. Now, Evans, if you will please move out of my way, I'll be out of yours." She sighed and locked her eyes with mine. Her emerald eyes were attractive, but worse then that they were intriguing. More so then I would expect from anyone.  
  
Sirius and Remus faded away from my mind as I watched her eyes. They and they alone held my gaze and entranced me, pulling me towards them mentally and physically. I took a hand and put it under her chin, lifting her head gently towards mine. My actions surprised me, but this is what I wanted. I kissed her lips softly, and as unexpected as my actions were-nothing prepared me for her reaction. She deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into my mouth. The moment her eyes closed I realized that she was my enemy. "Lily, I'm sorry. I don't know what..well, I.got to go," I sputtered, gently moved her to the side, grabbed my robes, and left.  
  
"Wait," she called after me. Her voice seemed helpless.  
  
"What was that about?" Remus and Sirius asked together. I left the corridor thankful that it was only my friends who had been in the hallway. 


	16. Dealing with Filch

The kiss played itself over and over in my mind. I had only wanted him to open his mind a little and let me in so I could understand what was going on with him. I didn't expect his mouth to land over mine. Nor did I think I'd encourage it. My pulse had been racing, but not with fear. I couldn't explain it.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius and Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing," I muttered.  
  
"Lily, we may look stupid but we aren't," Sirius said, looking down at me.  
  
"Good for you."  
  
"I think he's gone insane," Remus uttered softly. "He's a romantic sometimes but he doesn't do that. He doesn't randomly feel enticed by a girl, kiss her, then leave. He doesn't do the heart breaker bull shit." That was the first time I had ever heard swear words come out of Remus's mouth.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed.  
  
"It wasn't his fault," I said, looking at the ground.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I locked eyes with his and his emotions went haywire. He's a teenage guy after all." Okay, so I lied-a little.  
  
"I suppose that makes sense, but it doesn't seem like James to act like that."  
  
"What would James's normal reaction be, then?"  
  
"When his emotions go haywire he seeks solitude."  
  
"Well, he isn't here is he? He's in solitude so it seems normal."  
  
"Look, I'm going to go find him. Sirius, watch over her. Please?"  
  
"You got it, boss," Sirius said in a fake gangster accent. Remus was gone in moments. I studied Sirius for a long time. I licked my lips to find they were still very warm from the unexpected kiss. Heat rose to my cheeks and they flushed. "You 'n Prongs will make some wild couple," he drawled changing his accent from gangster to cowboy.  
  
"Prongs?"  
  
"Oops. I didn't mean to say that. Maybe Moony's right. I am a blabbermouth."  
  
"Moony?"  
  
"Um.Lily you didn't hear that, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"No, you didn't."  
  
"No, I didn't," I said, being coy.  
  
"Yes you did," Sirius said, falling into my trap.  
  
"So you admit it!" I smirked, triumphant.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"I will not go through that again with you Sirius Black. You will tell me everything there is to know about your trio and you will tell me this instant."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can and you will." I grabbed his robe's collar and pulled him down to my height. "You will tell me now."  
  
"Lil.y...I.have.a sore.throat. Please.let.go." His words were choked out I released him. He rubbed his neck where the collar had left a red mark on his pale skin. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Sirius Black, start explaining."  
  
"If I was to explain I'd face death. I'm too young to die.not to mention too handsome."  
  
"If you don't explain, you'll face death. And one is never too young to die," I countered.  
  
"Cool, you didn't say I wasn't too handsome to die."  
  
"I thought that would be assumed, but seemingly, your wit doesn't match the features you think you have."  
  
"I'm not the one in the love-hate relationship," Sirius smirked.  
  
"I am not in a relationship!"  
  
"The kiss says otherwise," he said, looking at me. My cheeks flushed a briiiight pink. I could feel it.  
  
"Shut up, Black."  
  
"When you admit it to yourself, Evans."  
  
"Why do you call yourselves Marauders? Who is Prongs and who is Moony? And why won't you TELL ME?"  
  
"We call ourselves the Marauders because we can. Prongs and Moony are.people. I DID tell you." He bolted like lightening down the hallway. Well, there goes my chance at finding anything out. I sighed out of vexation and anger. Then I asked myself why I cared so much about them and their ways. I realized I didn't care about them. I cared about him. The moment his lips touched mine, I felt an electric shock. When I had seen him this morning, alive, I was contented that he was safe.  
  
When did I care about the safety of the most wretched boy in Hogwarts? I kicked a wall over and over until one of the pictures on it scolded me. I flicked it off. I will find something perfectly hateable about James Potter, and I will hate him as I used to. I remembered that I had detention today and ran towards Filch's office.  
  
"You're LATE!" Filch snarled.  
  
"I know. I got lost on the way here, considering I've never been in detention before."  
  
"Of course, Miss Evans. You and Mr. Potter here will clean out the entirety of the herbal room. And you will reorganize the herb shelves. That is your punishment. Good day."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Filch, sir?" James asked. "Can we have separate rooms?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But, sir?" James's voice was pleading. A tone I had never heard him use before. "No, James. No is no." James looked internally and externally defeated. I almost felt bad for him, but the key word there is almost 


	17. DeTenTion

Filch opened the herbal room for us, and it was a mess. At first, he stood glaring at us as we worked and then Ms. Norris ran in and she must have had urgent news the way old Filch waddled out of the room. I was angry enough to want to sue, but rational enough to know that suing would only get me in more trouble. I continued working on my half of the herbal room, putting desks to the proper positions moving pots sweeping up soil and stopping every so often to wonder why I was sent here.  
  
After circa two hours, my half was done. I could've danced with glee except dancing brings back wretched memories sometimes. I looked over at Evans's side and sort of felt bad that she was only done with a quarter of it. We couldn't do the shelves until the room was entirely cleaned not that Filch was here to supervise, but I Decided it best to stick to the rules and a prank would deal with the old man and cat duo later.  
  
She smiled a thanks when I crossed sides. I showed no response as I picked up the desks that were too heavy for her to even push. She did the sweeping, I did the picking up. All we needed was a baby screaming its butt off and it would be rather like a family. I wanted to slap myself for the thought. Family? With Evans? Hadn't I sworn to never become a husband and remain a bachelor for life? I looked outside. A full moon beamed its light down upon me. Heat rushed towards me, and the injury on my chest burned. Being a teenager sucks. I stumbled away from the window and fell leaning against a wall to catch both energy and strength. If it couldn't touch me, my teen-age-ness wouldn't react. I was safe. Against the wall. I looked up and Evans was staring at me. I remembered that last time she stared at me, and as much as I hated to lose in a staring contest..I will not relent to what occurred. I looked away and turned my focus to the ground. "What?" my voice came out deeper then it normally does. I moved closer to a corner where darkness could envelope me.  
  
"What happens to you why one moment you are strong and the next you can't do much of anything?"  
  
"Nothing," I lied. Well, what'd she want me to say, "Oh I turn into a werewolf. Just go and get a silver bullet and kill me with it."  
  
"Why don't you tell anyone but your little friends anything?"  
  
"Because they're my friends." If glaring could release flame the floorboards, Evans's shoes, and the little air moss bits would have been consumed by the wrath of fire. Evans's shoes? I looked up. She was too close. Much too close. I was cornered. Again. Corners need to be damned to purgatory. "Evans if you take another step, you'll be on my calf. Move."  
  
"Not until you explain," she said, glaring down at me.  
  
"I don't owe you an explanation. You.half vampire." That was rude. Girls don't like rude. Was she a half vampire? I didn't know. Just that no one likes vampires with the whole blood thing so.  
  
"How'd you know?" she asked, shocked. So I was right. I wasn't even trying and I was right. Cool.  
  
"Well, I know now."  
  
"Great," her voice trembled. I looked up to do something that should be condemned as illegal. I met her eyes and she was crying. What'd I do? I was just.If she found out I was half werewolf it would be different because she'd shove that fact in my face over and over and the school would find out. Is that what she thinks I'd do to her?  
  
"Evans, don't do that. Please? Crying is.is.well, its actually healthy but it also..makes you lose watery stuff," I said feebly. Smooth James, reeeeeeeeal smooth. "I won't tell anyone. It's all right if you aren't exactly average, but what at Hogwarts IS?" The sobs continued and my guilt increased. I couldn't have called her a half dragoyle or troll or something. I just had to say half vampire. What do you do with a crying girl? You comfort them. How do you comfort Lily Evans? James Potter doesn't do such. So much for internally asking questions. But after all, she IS a girl. How much different from other girls can she be? But.that would require physical contact. I swallowed my pride and thought of this as a guilt-healing process.  
  
I pulled her into my lap. "It's all right. Calm down." She cried into my shoulder. I really, really, REALLY don't like the comfort process. "Lily, what are you crying about?"  
  
"If.if an oblivious guy like you can tell I'm-I'm-I'm a h-ha-half v-v- vampire then everyone must know." I wanted to push her off of me. I am NOT oblivious.  
  
"No one knows. Except me. And you. And of course your parents. And maybe your sister. And probably Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers." She cried harder. Note to self: I'm bad at this. "Look, whoever didn't know isn't going to find out."  
  
"Promise?" Her voice quivered. I felt guilty. Guilt is a damned emotion.  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Thank you," she sighed. Guilt is gone, but she's still in my lap. Someone get her off. Please? I'll give a million sickles. Or I can just say, "Lily get off." She won't start crying, will she? She shouldn't. It's my lap. I have the right to get people off of my lap. But I'm the one that put her in my lap. I wondered if I started bawling like a baby if she would get off. But that would ruin my image. I swallowed what pride I had twice tonight. I'm not doing it again. Her head gently rested itself on my shoulder. Oh great. Now I'm becoming a pillow. I wanted to scream. Screaming is bad. Wait a minute. Her head is on my shoulder. Her mouth is close to my neck. AHHHHHHHH!! I'm doomed. She's going to bite me!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Someone save me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I calmed down when I realized she wasn't biting my neck off yet. Her breathing deepened and the time between her breaths slowed down. I didn't need to look to tell she had fallen asleep. On me. Now, this wouldn't be so bad if I knew how to wake her up. Some people need cold water dumped on their heads to be awakened. Others need loud noises. Others need physical contact. Sunlight is yet another form.  
  
I sighed and cradled her as I stood up and went to the Gryffindor Commons. It was past two in the morning. Filch wasn't back. We had cleaned the room. We did as we were told aside from the reorganizing the cabinets, but under the circumstances I think I'll pass. I realized I didn't know what to do with her. I can't go in the Girls' Dorm and she can't come in the Boys' Dorm. Damn the nation. I sighed again and brought left the Commons for the Marauders' Masked Room. I used the hand that wasn't supporting the sleeping girl to write my signature in the air. The painting of the dancing fairies split in two and I entered. I lay her on the bed as gently as possible and moved to the couch. I pulled a blanket out from underneath the couch and fell asleep. 


	18. Awakening

I woke up in my school robes. When did I fall asleep? Why didn't I change? Why isn't this my bed? I sat up and stretched. As I looked around I realized I didn't recognize this room at all. I searched my mind for what I remembered. I remembered the herbal room. I remember the words "half vampire" I remember crying. I remember falling asleep-on Potter. Where had I been taken to? I heard a yawn come from the left corner. I turned to face Potter after a night's rest. And he has the ability to look good in the morning, why? Did I just think that? Oh.my.word I'm falling in love with that bitch of a bastard.  
  
HA! I still think of him as a bitch of a bastard. I am sa-afe.  
  
"Good morning," he said, pulling on his glasses.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Don't do that anymore, all right? I can't sleep on the couch that frequently or else it starts to hurt."  
  
"You could have taken me to my room."  
  
"And have a bunch of girls throw heavy things at me like shoes and make up kits. You must be crazy."  
  
"They wouldn't throw stuff at you, they like you."  
  
"Don't think I forgot why," he got up. What was he talking about? Oh. Skye. Damn her.  
  
"You know, not all girls are like Skye," I said, falling him to the refrigerator where he pulled out milk and.doughnuts?  
  
"Probably not." He got glasses out of a cabinet and put them on a table. I noticed that he wasn't looking at me.  
  
"Do you have a brush?"  
  
"No." He poured milk in each glass.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In a room," he said as he took plates and put two glazed doughnuts on each.  
  
"Well, yes." What's his problem? He went to what looked like a closet and pulled out a shirt and an over shirt.  
  
"Start eating," he opened a side room door and disappeared behind it. I sad down and took a doughnut. Something I haven't had since I left the muggle world. It tasted very, very, very good. I finished it quickly and licked the frosting off my lips. De-li-cious. Doughnuts are a delicacy, or at least they should be. I took the second and dipped it in the milk to soften it. He came out of the side room which I'm assuming is a bathroom since his hair was soaked and he looked freshly dressed. I didn't say anything as I continued to eat the doughnut.  
  
He took a seat across from me and began eating, not acknowledging my existence.  
  
"You know, it's rude to not pay any attention to your guests." He remained silent. "James, look at me." He sighed and complied with what I had asked, but his eyes would not meet mine. "James..Something or another Potter look at me," I demanded. He looked me in the eye. "Good. Thank you for breakfast and introducing me to your lovely.thing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Are you scared of me?"  
  
"No. Yes. Maybe," he concluded.  
  
"Meaning.?" "Evans, you're not frightening. You're the type of person I could squash like a bug if I put my mind to it. I'm not scared of you as a person, nor am I scared of your personality or mood swings or anything of that sort."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"I'm scared of you toying with me. Goddamn it, no more questions." I sat silent at his outburst. He downed his glass of milk while looking at the plate on which the doughnuts once sat. His glasses slowly fell off of his face and both of the lenses cracked when they landed on his plate. He didn't flinch or utter a word. He just.glared.  
  
"James?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean you're scared of me toying with you?"  
  
"I mean, Lily Evans, that you have some unexplainable control over me sometimes, and I won't allow it." I looked at him and he looked back, almost daring me to do something about his decision.  
  
I didn't know what to do or say. His eyes held mine, but at the same time practically forced me to look away, and yet I wouldn't. I could steal another kiss, but that's foul play. I stared back, until finally I couldn't help but turn away from him.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered. I'm not sure whether or not he expected me to hear. "Do you want another doughnut or something?" His sudden change in personality didn't shock me.  
  
"No. Thank you. I just want to leave before we're late to class."  
  
"We have thirty minutes, but here." He went to the furthest right point of the room and traced something in the air. A doorway appeared and I flounced out. He followed quietly, pondering something or another. He went towards the potions room. When I got to the Commons a bunch of girls crowded around me.  
  
"Where were you last night?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. You never came back from detention."  
  
"And Potter never came back either."  
  
The crowd gasped.  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"How was what?" I asked angrily.  
  
"Potter.in bed. Duh."  
  
"I wouldn't know," I muttered.  
  
"So you didn't.."  
  
"Of course not," I said clearly. Whispers raced through the room.  
  
"Then where were you both?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Where'd you go?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Why didn't you come back?"  
  
"Why are you in wrinkled clothes that you wore yesterday?" More whispers.  
  
"Why did Charlotte see him carry you in?" Gasps and whispers.  
  
"Look. We didn't do anything. I don't do things with ugly pricks."  
  
"But he's not an ugly prick," one girl piped.  
  
"YEAH!" the crowd cheered.  
  
"Just go to hell and rot." I pushed past them and went to take a shower. He carried me? Well, he had to, but to have it verbalized made me wonder how he held me, and other things I'm not supposed to be asking at my age. I'm not old enough to care about such things. I got out of the hot shower and changed into shorts and a tank top. Hogwarts doesn't require us to wear our robes every day of the week any more which is a relief to those who care about how the look. To the others, like me, it's just a chance to wear something without something on top. I checked my schedule to make sure I would be going to the right place. Potions with those lovely Slytherins. I walked there calmly and slid into my desk beside Kylie.  
  
"Where were you?" she whispered.  
  
"Tell you later," I said softly as the teacher started to talk. James, the most avid student in the class, was able to answer everything thrown at us and awarded Gryffindor with twenty points. Why did I hate him? I caught myself looking at him frequently, but his attention was always on the teacher. Ms. Mariche. Slytherin's head teacher. Many people focused in her class, but most of them the male population. The girls liked her too because she was nice enough for a Slytherin and she was always helpful when one needed it. She didn't favor Malfoy because he was a rich little prat or anything of that sort. 


	19. Anger

"Where were you?" That was the question I received from everyone. To Remus and Sirius I just had to say, "M. M. R." the initials for Marauder's Masked Room. To everyone else, "None of your business." "Nowhere." "Go to hell." "Away from you." "Drop dead." "Shut up" "Fuck off" "Don't ask stupid questions." I sat in the Great Hall and played with my food but didn't eat any.  
  
"Prongs, we're worried about you," Remus said sitting beside me.  
  
"Yup," Sirius said sitting on my other side.  
  
"No need to be. I'm just peachy." I stabbed the wiggly thing on my plate with a fork and the sound of metal and clay from the plate clashing rang in the Great Hall and most people turned to stare. I glared at them all defiantly and they turned away.  
  
"Prongs, that isn't considered peachy," Padfoot said taking my fork away from me. On second thought he took the knife too. And the spoon.  
  
"The spoon?"  
  
"You never know," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Remus laughed.  
  
"Where's the girly?" I asked him.  
  
"She's..not interested in me any more."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
"I told her why I couldn't take her out last night while you ditched us to go to detention and I nearly kicked Sirius's butt."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't plan on fighting Evans in Dumbledore's room," I said quickly.  
  
"That reminds me, why didn't you come back to the dorm?" Remus asked.  
  
I realized he was avoiding the topic of Kylie. I'll hurt her later. "I couldn't. Evans fell asleep."  
  
"And your point?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She fell asleep on me. I couldn't go to the girls' dorm I refused to bring her into ours."  
  
"Oh, now it makes sense. Does she know how to get into the room?"  
  
"No. She doesn't." They sighed with relief. "I doubt she even remembers where it is."  
  
"How'd she fall asleep on you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She was upset by something so I tried to comfort her and she got a little comfortable."  
  
"Lucky you didn't have a masculine reaction. Wit vs. libido-the lower region wins," Sirius smirked.  
  
"That's because Jamesie doesn't HAVE one to have a masculine reaction WITH," Remus teased.  
  
"How would YOU know, Perv?"  
  
"Becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause, I have werewolf senses and I can smell a decent guy a mile a way," Remus said dangerously.  
  
"You make it seem as though I don't," I said, cuffing the back of his head.  
  
"It's not your fault you can't react to a girl, James. We understand if you're not.properly equipped."  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot or I'll explain to Moony who he danced with last year."  
  
"Shut up, Prongs," Sirius countered.  
  
"What?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sirius and I said at the same time smirking. Remus tackled us both in one blow and I moved out of the way enough for Sirius to hit the floor harder then I did. I laughed as the wrestling match began. I beat Sirius, Remus beat me. Sirius beat Remus.  
  
"Get off of the Great Hall Floor, Freaks," Kylie said as she walked in and took seats across from where we were.  
  
"Kylie, you may not be going out with Remus any more but if you're not civil, believe me-I won't be," I glared.  
  
"Don't threaten my friend, Potter."  
  
"Or what, Evans?"  
  
"Or you'll have to deal with me," Lily said, challenging me.  
  
"I'm so scared. Really. I'm shivering in the boots I'm not wearing." She made a move to punch me and I stepped back. She walked around the table and kicked my shin several times before I finally grabbed her leg and flipped her onto her back. "Don't screw with me, Evans."  
  
"I know for fact I could do better then you, Potter."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes," she said. I released her leg. People were staring.  
  
"Let's see you do it then. We each have to come up with a date by eight tonight," I made the challenge.  
  
"That's not fair. Everyone knows that every girl in the school is in love with you."  
  
"Every girl?" I asked, waiting for her to catch her error.  
  
"Yes, every girl," she said softly.  
  
"You're not," I decided to shove that one in her face.  
  
"Okay, you're right. I'm not. So what?" She aimed a kick at my knee cap and I grabbed her ankle and twisted it. Remus and Sirius finally reacted and pulled us apart. I could feel the bruise forming on my leg. She thrashed wildly in Sirius's arms. I just stood and glared at her as Remus held my arms behind my back. I glowered and I felt a hand slip into the edge of my pocket and pull out my wand. Sirius repeated the action with Lily.  
  
"If you two don't behave, Sirius and I will snap your wands before you can blink," Remus said releasing me at last. I grabbed his wrist and threw him over my shoulder in pure anger. He ended up throwing my wand in the air and I caught it with ease.  
  
"Thanks Remus," with that I left. I was angrier. Angrier then I've been in a while. Kylie. Will. Pay. I went to the Marauder's room for doughnuts and tranquility. I didn't care if I missed the rest of my classes. I didn't need them. 


	20. I Love You

I bit Sirius's hand and he dropped my wand into my grasp. "And if you ever put your hand in my pocket again I swear your ass is grass."  
  
"Note taken," Sirius muttered.  
  
"That didn't go so well," Remus said, getting off the ground.  
  
"Wherever he is, he's got the map. We can't just track him."  
  
"Now is where a fluent chain of swear words would escape my mouth, but seemingly me being me ruins my reputation enough." When Remus said those words he looked squarely at Kylie. He stalked off. Sirius looked at Kylie and then at me.  
  
"I know I'm the group's smart-aleck and goofball, but there is something I must say. Whether you two listen or not. Kylie, even when Remus changes he's the nicest guy on earth. He wouldn't hurt a fly without necessity and you crushed his heart and have probably made him lose faith in the muggles and wizards in human form. I can't believe a girl so good at so many subjects would be so judgmental over something so stupid. Especially because he's what he is for a less amount of time then you PMS. And you, Lily Evans, trying to claw at James after he showed respect towards you when he could have just as easily ruined your rep with three words, 'We did it' so you two can go screw yourselves if you're going to be the bitches I just saw a minute ago." He left in the opposite direction of Remus. His words slapped me in the face and broke Kyle down crying. I didn't know what it was about Remus that Kylie had broken up with him, but something about what Sirius had said must have slapped her in the face twice as hard as it'd slapped me. The Gryffindor table was staring at us and I glared at them.  
  
They looked away immediately. I supposed I should go, find James and apologize during class. They went by quickly-too quickly and he wasn't there. I could risk being in trouble and go find him or I can sit and pretend that I don't want to apologize ANYWAY. I waited weeks, months, and nearly the entirety of the year before I decided. In that amount of time the ball had passed, and never once had I seen James out of class. He quit quidditch and stayed far from his friends. Kylie and Remus got back together after a while, and Sirius got pretty cozy with a Ravenclaw named Shiana Calahza. I was mostly left alone to study and prepare for OWLs.  
  
Sadly, after months of not doing anything, I decided to risk getting into trouble. I snuck out of the Commons late one night and wandered through empty hallways with basically no hope in finding him. On a second thought I went to the astronomy tower. I found his over shirt and t-shirt he'd been wearing this morning. What was with this guy and taking off his clothes?  
  
"What're you doing here?" an angry voice said from directly behind me.  
  
"Looking for you, Potter." I turned to face him.  
  
"What do you want then, Evans?" he glared down at me. I put a hand on the wound that once set itself on the symmetric line of his chest. It had healed quickly and the mark it left was soft and tender. I looked up at him and he watched me, waiting for me to do something perfectly wretched. I could tell just by the intensity of his gaze. He was daring me.  
  
"I wanted to say Thank you and that I'm sorry."  
  
"Evans." He wanted to tell me I was too close. His breathing rate told me so.  
  
"Call me Lily, Potter."  
  
"Okay Lily Potter," he smirked.  
  
"That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
"Or was it?" His eyes danced with the joke only he knew. I don't know what came over me, but I kissed him. The jolt that passed between his lips and mine said the words I never thought I'd say. Not to Potter. Not to any man at Hogwarts. It said three simple words that would carry us from now till the day we died. The kiss said "I love you." 


End file.
